A New Ally
by Lily Hanson
Summary: Sometimes, the Rangers need a little helping hand.
1. Training Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Ninja Steel._

News of what had happened to Sarah started to spread around the school quickly after the trial. Of course, there had been whispers once Sarah returned, sporting too many bruises, but once the trial began, and the city started to hear of a pimp and his girl who had taken a sixteen-year-old, word spread quickly.

Sarah had to take part in the trial as a witness. She hadn't enjoyed the process at all, except for when the jury was convinced of her story. Kathryn and Drex were sent away with many charges, and it didn't look like there would be a chance for release anytime soon.

It was the best outcome Sarah could hope for. She knew she had won, so the stories that were spreading like wildfire didn't bother her. For the most part, the other students were telling the facts of what happened, and the parts that were exaggerated had somehow worked to make Sarah appear stronger than she had been at the time. She opted not to try and fight them. After all, in high school, everyone moved on eventually.

As people crowded the hallways, rushing out of their class to get to the cafeteria, Sarah stood at her locker. Hayley and Calvin wanted to spend the lunch period together, Preston was setting up a magic show, Levi had to stay in class during his lunch time to help a _"struggling"_ student (Sarah assumed the word star-struck was a better qualifier) and Brody was staying with Mick and RedBot. He had told Sarah she was more than welcome to join them, but Sarah preferred to be on her own than in the paint room. She wanted to work on her new idea for a weapon for herself and her teammates, and didn't think she would get much work done if she had lunch with Brody, Mick and RedBot.

She waited for the hallways to clear before she grabbed her pink notebook. She always kept all of her ideas in a pink notebook. It let her brainstorm new gadgets or weapons and it also allowed her to revisit old ideas and see where she could make improvements.

"Hey, cool board!"

Sarah turned around when she heard a voice and smiled when she saw a girl looking into her locker. She took out her hoverboard to show her.

"Thanks. I built it myself."

"You did?" the girl asked. "Where are the wheels?"

"It's my hoverboard."

"A hoverboard? No way."

Sarah let her board drop and before it could hit the ground, it stopped and floated in the air. Sarah hopped on top, showing it could hold up her weight.

"That's sweet!" she smiled. Sarah jumped off and grabbed her board, putting it away before Principal Hastings came by. "You really built that?"

"Aspiring engineer," Sarah answered with a proud nod.

"Aspiring writer," the girl said, and then offered her hand, "I'm Kelly. I'm new here."

"Sarah. I'm new here too," Sarah shook Kelly's hand with a smile. "I started a couple months ago."

"Today's my first day."

"Really?" Sarah asked. Not many people were moving to Summer Cove now that it was the hotspot for monster attacks. Sarah had seen houses on her street go up for sale right after she began a Ranger, and they were still on the market today. She wasn't sure who would want to move in.

"Yeah. My dad's a reporter and thought there might be more job opportunities now that the Rangers are in town," Kelly said with a bit of a sigh. "Plus, the houses were going cheap, not that it matters to me."

"Well, if it helps, the Rangers are pretty good at what they do," Sarah said. "I'm sure you'll be fine."

"I'm going to be honest, you're not inspiring much confidence," Kelly gestured to Sarah's bruises. The pink Ranger nodded her head.

"You know the Sex Worker case?" Sarah asked and Kelly nodded her head. Sarah pointed to her, "I'm that Sarah."

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I…"

"It's behind me," Sarah promised. She put her notebook in her locker and gestured down the hallway to the cafeteria, "Why don't we get lunch together. I can show you around the school afterwards. And, if you stay with me, Victor will be less likely to approach you."

"Too late for that," Kelly said with a laugh. "I thought he was the welcoming committee… until he took my journal and started to read my latest story out loud."

"You're going to love to hear how he embarrassed himself on my hoverboard," Sarah smirked and took Kelly's arm as she led her to grab some lunch.

-Ninja-Steel-

"A ninja is always ready for whatever challenges may come his way," Brody said to his teammates while they were out in the forest, preparing themselves for their latest training session. "So today, we're switching things up a little. Today, Calvin is going to led."

"Uh? What?" Calvin said and looked around at Brody, then his friends. "I'm leading… what?"

"You'll lead training," Brody said. "After everything we've just been through, I think it's best we prepare ourselves again in case something unexpected pops up. We did well to adapt as one short, but we were lucky. Next time it happens, it's better we're prepared."

"And how is me leading going to prepare us for something like that?" Calvin asked. "I mean, I pulled out yellow. Doesn't that automatically mean I'm not in charge?"

"And what if the time comes where I can't lead?" Brody asked.

"Question," Sarah said and Brody shifted his attention to her, "If I ninja has to be prepared for whatever comes _his_ was, can Hayley and I sit out?"

"What? No," Brody seemed a little confused by the question. Hayley chuckled as she joined in.

"I think I agree with Sarah. If a ninja needs to be ready for whatever challenge _he_ may face, then I really don't see the point in us training."

"You're a part of the team," Brody said with a frown. "It's important you train with us."

"But if _he_ needs to be prepared," Sarah said, "then what does _she_ need to do when something unexpected happens?"

Brody groaned as he realized what the girls were teasing him for. He took a deep breath, "Alright. A ninja is always ready for whatever challenges may come _their_ way."

"Better," Hayley said and Sarah chuckled, "You may continue."

"Thank you," Brody said. "And that is why, today, I want Calvin to lead."

"But I'm not prepared," Calvin argued.

"That's why we're training," Brody said. "That way, if a monster comes and…"

"Brody, what exactly do you think a monster is going to do to you?" Preston asked.

"I don't know, but if something does happen, you guys will be ready."

"Uh…"

"You girls will be ready," Brody said before Sarah could interrupt. "The team will be ready."

"What if something happens to you and Calvin?" Hayley asked. Calvin turned to her with a pout but she took his hand and squeezed it.

"Then Preston is in charge."

"Wait," Sarah frowned. "No offense, Preston, but why him?"

"Because Preston is… he's…"

"Yeah, why me?" Preston asked Brody. "I don't think I'm leadership material."

"I could lead," Levi said but Sarah hushed him.

"Not my point," she said and turned back to Brody, "Why is Calvin your second in charge?"

"I never said he was second in charge."

"But you said if something happened to you, Calvin should lead."

"We're just training," Brody replied with a sigh. "Come on, guys, we're wasting time."

"Look, I'm okay with the Prism choosing you to be red and choosing red to be the leader," Sarah said. "Especially since you know more about this ninja stuff than the rest of us do, but I don't think it's fair you get to decide who leads us if you're not around. Maybe I don't like Calvin being the boss."

"Hey! I could be the boss if I wanted to," Calvin said. "I'm just not ready to be the boss today."

"No one is the boss," Brody said. "My plan is we do this for everyone. Today, Calvin leads us. Next time, it'll be someone else."

"Oh, okay," Sarah said with a nod of her head, and then turned to Hayley with a subtle smirk. Hayley nodded her head.

"Can I go on?" Brody asked the girls. Sarah smiled.

"Please."

"As I was saying, Calvin, this is training. Hopefully if the times comes, you'll be ready. You up for it?"

Calving nodded his head, "Alright well… let's get this going with some stretches, first."


	2. Lunch

The next day, in the cafeteria, Sarah picked up her lunch tray and then looked around for somewhere to sit. Off on the other side of the room, her friends spotted her coming out of the line and waved her over. However, in the corner of her eye, Sarah saw Kelly sitting alone at a table, and while she seemed busy writing in her notebook, Sarah didn't like the idea of having someone sitting by herself.

Not to mention, if Kelly stayed alone, that would leave her open to Victor, who would surely approach her and start to discuss with her his accomplishments in high school. While Victor had earned a lot of trophies, he liked to brag about his victories a little too much, and Sarah had a suspicion he also exaggerated some of the details.

So she waved to her friends so they knew she had seen then, but then went to sit next with Kelly.

"Oh, hey," Kelly said, barely glancing up as she wrote down the last couple of sentences in her idea. Then she closed her book, "You're here."

"I saw you sitting alone and thought maybe you'd like some company," Sarah nodded. "Is that okay?"

"It's good," Kelly smiled.

"Did you finish the math homework from yesterday?" Sarah asked. She didn't know much about Kelly yet except what she had learned the day before. Kelly was new to the school and the city, she liked to write, she loved their English classes but despised math with all her being.

"Barely," Kelly grumbled and lifted her binder to show Sarah her homework. "I slaved through all of it. I was up until midnight. I didn't get any time to work on my new idea."

"I hate when that happens," Sarah sympathised, which caused Kelly to laugh.

"Says the aspiring engineer."

"I meant with writing a paper," Sarah chuckled. "I mean, math and science, bring it on. Honestly, my classes don't feel tough enough. But English? I mean, who cares about allusions and metaphors and…"

Kelly simply pointed to her notebook. Sarah started to blush.

"Right."

"So how about we make a deal?" Kelly suggested. "Since English for me is what science and math is to you, why don't we help each other out. I text you when I get stuck on a question. You text me if you need help writing a paper."

"Is that your sly way of asking me for my number?" Sarah smirked.

"I think I'm being pretty direct," Kelly said as he offered Sarah her phone. "Do we have a deal?"

"Hey, I'm down for anything that lets me get some real work done," Sarah put her number in Kelly's phone and gave it back. Kelly sent her a quick message so they would have each other's contact.

"So, what story are you working on right now?" Sarah asked as she glanced at the notebook. Kelly's was closed, but when Sarah came over, she had seen there was quite a bit of writing on the page. Kelly shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly, I'm a little stuck," she said. "I've kinda hit some writer's block. Every time I get an idea, I think it's good and then… I just don't follow through with it."

"What's your latest idea?" Sarah asked and Kelly seemed to grow a little nervous. She leaned back in her chair and her hand covered her notebook.

"It's not that great."

"Maybe it's better than you think," Sarah suggested and took her own notebook out from her bag. "I keep all my ideas in here, even the silly ones like slippers that light up so you can see where you're going at night."

"That's a cool idea," Kelly smiled.

"Yeah, until you test them and realize the slippers don't light the way, but blind you instead," Sarah chuckled. "I fell down the stairs testing these out because the light was making me keep my eyes closed. My dad nearly had a heart attack."

"My dad flipped when I was researching pregnancy symptoms for one of my old stories," Kelly chuckled. "I left my computer screen open while I went to make myself a snack and when he saw it, he got so pissed off."

"Okay, that's bad," Sarah laughed.

"Fortunately, once I explained I was just writing, he seemed to get it," Kelly said. "But he was looking at me funny for a couple of months. He questioned every time I wore a sweatshirt. Eventually I just left my tampon exposed in the garbage for him to see."

"That's a good idea."

"It's probably the only time he wasn't squeamish with it," Kelly nodded.

"I made my step-mother a book holder that can sense when she's finished reading a page and will turn to the next one for her," Sarah said. "She likes to read while she's cooking, but doesn't like to touch the pages with her greasy hands. I thought it'd be a nice mother's day gift."

"It sounds sweet."

"It was. She loved it," Sarah smiled. "But then she splashed some boiling water on it and… well, let's just say I'm really glad she always insists on having a fire extinguisher around."

"I don't know what's more trouble," Kelly laughed. "Your engineering or my writing."

"I almost fried my step-mother and fell down the stairs," Sarah said. "At least your dad life wasn't in danger."

"No, you're right. But I'm pretty sure my mom wanted to call the cops when she borrowed my computer and saw my browsing history was full of Google searched for ' _most painful ways to kill someone'_."

"You google that?"

"What? I've never murdered anyone!" Kelly said as she put her hands up. "It's honestly just for book purposes. But if the government did ever get a hold of my laptop, I'm pretty sure they'd think I was a terrorist. Especially since I looked up the easiest way for a terrorist to get into the USA."

"Well, I'd be going to prison right there with you if the government saw what was in my notebook," Sarah said without thinking. She had never really invented or thought of any gadget that was intended to cause harm to people, and as far as Kelly was concerned, that should have still been the case. However, since Sarah had become a Ranger, and needed powerful weapons and had access to stronger energy sources and better technology, there were now doodles and blueprints for weapons that could kill.

"Seriously?" Kelly asked and that's when Sarah realized her mistake. But she nodded her head and tried to play it off.

"Yeah. Like I said, I write down all my ideas and when you're up all night trying to finish up an English paper, a doomsday device doesn't seem all that crazy."

"You're not crazy though, right?"

"You're asking if I'd ever build one?"

"Would you?"

"Never," Sarah shook her head. "I use my engineering powers for good, not evil."

"Sounds good," Kelly smiled. "But hey, if you ever do want to become a super villain, can I be the one to write your book?"

"Sure," Sarah nodded. "After all, we know it won't be me!"


	3. Secrets

For the past couple of weeks, Levi had been taking a second look at his relationship with Sarah. He had first met her when she was in line with her friends for his autograph, and their relationship had gotten off to a bit of a rocky start when he wrote and played a song about her in his show. Sarah didn't like it, as the content of the song was too personal for her, and Levi hadn't even warned her about it's existence before he decided to play it.

Levi liked her then because that reaction wasn't what he had expected. Of all the girls he had met since becoming famous, Sarah was the only one who wasn't flattered he had singled her out. Other girls, in the meet and greets, practically begged him to write about them. Some would even act strangely or give him strange gifts in the hopes that he would mention it in one of his songs.

He liked different. He liked that Sarah had reminded him that, even though he was trying so hard to stay regular, he had let fame get a little too his head.

He started to fall for her quickly after that, and despite her not wanting to call their first date a romantic date, Levi had hoped that it would lead to something. His intentions must have been obvious though because both Mick and Brody had called him out for it.

But they raised good points. Sarah had been through a lot. Since moving to Summer Cove, she had become a Ranger, had one of her inventions used against her, her invention played a key role on her father's disappearance and assumed death, and she had been kidnapped twice by her prostitute mother and her pimp. She likely wasn't looking for a relationship. What she needed most right now were friends who would have her back.

So he opted to be her friend. It had to be better that way anyways, since he was a teacher in her school. And while he wasn't _her_ teacher, he knew that if he tried anything, he was still going to be in trouble if anyone besides the Rangers were to find out.

However, Sarah was sitting at that table, again, with a girl Levi only knew as Kelly. It had been a week now that they took their lunches together. Sarah hadn't sat with her friends at all since Kelly had started school. And Levi had noticed the way they were always smiling together, and always laughing. He noticed the way Kelly would reach across the table and gently touch Sarah's arm and Sarah wouldn't turn him away.

He shook his head. He was crazy! Maybe too politically correct. They were both girls and girls were more comfortable showing affection. It didn't mean they were flirting or that they even had feelings for each other. They could be just friends. And Sarah could make friends outside the Ranger group. It wasn't forbidden.

But still, he felt a little jealous. It seemed to him like Kelly was closer to Sarah than he was – like Kelly had somehow found the secret to bond with Sarah that Levi had missed.

"You wouldn't think they'd get along," Brody said and brought his lunch over to sit with Levi. "Kelly's in English with us and she's awesome with it. Sarah hates it. Then in math, Kelly's drowning, but Sarah has a blast. But I guess they found something in common. Funny, huh?"

"Yeah," Levi said and jabbed at his fries with his fork. Brody turned to him.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What's got you in a mood?"

"I'm not in a mood."

"Is it about Sarah? I thought you were over that?"

"It's just… even if I just want to be friends, and I do, how come… why does Kelly have it so easy?"

"I don't know," Brody shrugged. "Sarah's been through a lot, though. Maybe she likes that she doesn't have to talk about it when she's with Kelly. She must get enough of that from us. You know, yesterday in training, I honestly think I asked her a hundred times if she was okay. Then Preston got kicked in the butt and I just laughed. Sarah's probably not used to us coddling her."

"Maybe we should stop."

"I've been trying. It'll get easier once the bruises are completely gone," Brody said, and then smiled when Sarah and Kelly both got up and left the cafeteria together. He then shifted his attention to Levi, "Hey, so there's still half an hour left. You want to go hang out or something?"

"Sure," Levi said and hoped this would be the distraction he needed.

-Ninja-Steel-

Sarah took Kelly to the library once they were done eating. They had promised to help each other with homework and she knew Kelly needed a hand with their assignment.

"Never forget to keep the equation balanced," Sarah reminded Kelly as she strained her brain trying to figure out the answer. "What you do on one side, you have to do on the other."

"Why?"

"It's like a teeter-totter," Sarah said.

"This is stupid," Kelly put her pencil down. "Here, new deal. You _do_ my homework for me and I'll write all your papers for you."

"And how do you expect to learn if you don't do it yourself?"

"When am I ever going to need to use this?" Kelly groaned. Sarah shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. But writers write what they know, right?"

"Yeah?"

"So, maybe in your next story, your lead character will be an aspiring engineer," she hinted. Kelly laughed.

"You have to do more than help me with my homework to get a starring role in my book," she said.

Just then, Kelly's phone vibrated, and for a minute it wouldn't stop as text messages came pouring in. Kelly read the first couple quickly and then turned off her phone and put them away.

"Who's that?" Sarah asked.

"Just some old friends from my last school."

"You don't want to say hi to them?"

"We didn't leave on the best terms," Kelly shook her head. "I don't think I'll want to hear what they have to say."

"Why?" Sarah asked. Kelly shrugged.

"You can keep a secret, right?"

"Yeah."

"And, we are friends, right?"

"Do you see me helping anyone else with their homework?" Sarah asked. Kelly raised her eyebrows, "Okay, but remember, Preston is also my friend."

"Okay so… in my last school, people found out something about me and… turns out, they weren't too happy about it."

"What did they find out?"

"I don't… I don't think I'm ready to share," Kelly said. Sarah frowned and pointed to herself.

"A couple of weeks ago, it was revealed to the whole school I was a prostitute's daughter. Whatever your secret is, you can trust that I'm not going to judge you for it," she promised but Kelly still didn't look sure. Sarah backed off, "Okay. I won't press it, then."

"A part of me was glad that's when dad finally decided it was time to follow the Rangers," Kelly said. "I could get away from everyone at that school and start over again. Maybe this time, without them finding out my secret."

"I won't ask again what it is," Sarah assured Kelly and placed her hand on hers. "But if it ever does get to be too much, or if you do want to talk about it, I'm here for you."

"Thank you."

"And really, I don't judge," Sarah smiled. Kelly nodded her head.

"I hope so."


	4. The Bet

"Calvin dribbles the ball, he takes it to the net, he jumps, and he…"

"Epic miss," Sarah called out as the basketball bounced off the rim and missed the net. Calvin landed and turned to Sarah with a frown.

"Maybe I planned that," he said.

"That's not what it sounded like," she teased him. "Where's Hayley?"

"Her parents are out of town so she needed to get home to check up on Kody," Calvin walked to the bench to pick up his water bottle. He knew it was a little unusual to be found in the school gym after all. Of all places, he knew he was most likely to be found in shop class, but he did occasionally like to play sports, especially when he ran into some engine trouble he couldn't figure out. Being active helped to clear his head. "Where's Kelly?"

"She had to get home," Sarah said. She sat down on the bench with Calvin. "Have you heard from the others?"

"Preston's at home for his mother's birthday and I think Levi took Brody to try some paintball. Brody's never been before."

"Sweet."

"Looks like it's just us," Calvin said and took a swig of his water. He offered some to Sarah, who turned it down.

"I guess training is off for tonight, then."

"Awe, and I was looking forward to seeing how you planned on leading the team," Calvin said. Sarah smirked.

"Oh, I had something planned," she assured him. "You weren't going to like it."

"Oh yeah? Have you not seen me on the court? I'm pretty athletic."

"You know, you're right," Sarah chuckled. "If I had been your opponent, I would have really felt nervous watching you miss the net."

"You came in at a bad time."

"You just suck," Sarah teased. Calvin picked up the basketball and put it in her hands.

"Alright, pinky, you think you're so tough, why don't we have a game of one on one?"

"That depends. Your male ego doesn't bruise too easily, does it?"

"Doesn't matter," Calvin said. Sarah stepped onto the court and took a shot from the center line. It hit the rim, but fell into the net. Calvin turned to her, his eyes wide. "Okay, okay, lucky shot."

"Luck, skill, doesn't matter how I beat you, I just know I will," Sarah said. Calvin picked up the ball and passed it to Sarah.

"Save the trash talking for once you actually beat me," he told her. Sarah started to dribble the ball and moved in towards Calvin.

Their game went back and forth, with each scoring some points, each pulling ahead, and then each falling behind. It wasn't until the custodian came into the gym to clean up and made a comment that they decided to end the game.

"You were a worthy opponent, Calvin Maxwell," Sarah said and shook his hand once they were outside. "Celebratory ice-cream."

"You know, you eat ice-cream a lot," Calvin pointed out.

"So? I work out a lot too, what's your point?"

"That's the secret," Calvin chuckled. They took his truck and drove to the ice-cream shop. Once they arrived and sat down with their ice-cream, Calvin looked to Sarah.

"Hey, you think guys and girls can just be friends?" he asked. Sarah gestured to them.

"Nice to meet you."

"Seriously," he said. Sarah sighed.

"You're not thinking about what the custodian said, are you?"

"A little."

"Calvin, anyone with eyes can see you and Hayley are meant to be," Sarah said. "He's the night custodian. He's only in school once everyone leaves. He doesn't know what's going on."

"Yeah, but…"

"We're just friends, Calvin."

"I know, I know."

"Besides, if guys and girls can't be friends, then I'm totally screwed."

"Because you have so many guy friends?"

"Because I like guys and girls," Sarah reminded him. "So if it's true that romantic feelings trump friendship feelings all the time then I guess I don't have any friends."

"Yeah, but it's not like you want to be in a relationship with everyone, right?"

"Exactly. That's the difference. You want to be with Hayley and I want to kick your butt in basketball."

"We agreed it was a tie."

"My shot from center court should count."

"That was lucky."

Sarah shook head teasingly, then offered Calvin the rest of her ice-cream. He took it.

"Hey, so, at any point, did you have a crush on any of us?" he asked Sarah. "Just, out of curiosity. I mean, we're a pretty big group."

Sarah shook her head.

"Come on, not even Hayley?" Calvin asked her with a grin. "I won't be mad, you know."

"Hayley is attractive," Sarah said. "But… nope. There was never a crush."

"Preston?"

"Too squishy."

"Brody?"

"Nope."

"Levi?"

"Maybe a fan-crush," Sarah said. "But I think I like us better as friends."

"Kelly?" Calvin asked, figuring he might as well take a shot. He knew he had hit something though when he saw Sarah blush. He smirked, "Oh, have I struck gold?"

"Shh…"

"That's why you've been hanging out with her so much," Calvin smiled. "You have a thing for her."

"She's hot, okay," Sarah nodded her head. "But so are a lot of people. That doesn't mean anything will happen. Or that I want anything to happen."

"Do you think anything could happen?" Calvin asked. "Hypothetically, of course."

"I… I don't know," Sarah shrugged. "I mean, there are a few factors to consider. The obvious one, of course."

"Of course," Calvin nodded. "You have to make sure she's single." He chuckled when Sarah reached across the table and lightly punched him.

"How did you know when Hayley liked you?"

"She said yes when I asked her out."

"You didn't know before that?"

"I thought she was hot," Calvin answered. "I thought I'd take a shot. The worst she could do was say no."

"That's not exactly the worst she could do with me."

"What do you mean?"

"She could tell the school," Sarah said. "I'm proud of who I am, don't get me wrong, but I just don't want people who I don't know… talking. It's not their business."

"But you're okay with them talking if she says yes?"

"If she says yes, we can keep it under wraps."

"Why?" Calvin asked. "I mean one of my favourite things is showing everyone how much Hayley means to me."

"Yeah, I got that," Sarah teased. "I've just… I've only ever told people who I'm close to. People I know aren't going to talk about me behind my back. I don't know how the school will take it."

"You're Sarah freaking Thompson," Calvin said. "You're the pink Ranger. You built your own hoverboard. You escaped kidnapping twice. Who cares what the school will say?"

"I am pretty badass."

"Besides, you know I'm cool with it," Calvin said. "Hayley's cool too. Brody didn't even know it was an issue, Preston's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met and Levi's good."

"Mick didn't even understand why it was an issue when he found out," Sarah nodded. "And RedBot still's learning about Earth…"

"And Jenny?" Calvin asked.

"She knows. She helped me tell dad."

"So your bases are covered. The people who matter don't care and the people who care don't matter. If you have a crush on Kelly and think you might want to ask her on a date, go for it."

"You really think I should do this?"

"Sarah, your dad's presumed dead and you were kidnapped twice by your whore mother and her pimp," Calvin said. "If you have a shot at something good happening, you might as well take it."

"Tell you what," Calvin continued as he balled up the napkins on the table and then pointed to the trash bin in the corner, "I make this shot, you ask her out. I'll even be wingman if you want."

"I'll take that bet," Sarah said.

Calvin threw the napkin. At first, Sarah was sure he was going to miss, but then Hayley walked by, caught the napkin in mid air and placed it in the garbage.

"Ha!" Calvin said and turned to Sarah, "I made it."

"You did not! Hayley put it in."

"What are we doing?" Hayley asked as she sat down.

"Calvin and I made a bet," Sarah said. "And he lost."

"What's the bet?" Hayley looked to her boyfriend.

"Sarah's got to ask out Kelly."

"The new girl?" Hayley turned to Sarah, "She's cute."

"But Calvin didn't get the shot in the basket so…"

"My girlfriend counts," Calvin argued. "You're just scared."

"Scared? Me?" Sarah asked and Calvin started to cluck. She grinned as she shook her head, "Alright, Maxwell, I'm about to prove you wrong. Tomorrow, at lunch, I'll ask Kelly if she wants to meet me for dinner."

"Bet you won't."

"Bet I will," Sarah said. She picked up her bag and her hoverboard and walked out, looking determined. Calvin smiled happily as he turned to Hayley. She grabbed his face gently with her hand and squeezed it.

"You're too cute, Cal."

"Just trying to help," Calvin smiled.

Hayley then slapped him lightly on the cheek, "Now you just have to pray that this doesn't blow up in your face. Or hers, for that matter."

"Hey, if Calvin Maxwell can get a girl like Hayley Foster, then Sarah Thompson is sure to score a girl like Kelly… New Girl."

"Uh huh," Hayley nodded. "Have you ordered yet?"

"Uh…" Calvin looked to the two empty bowls of ice-cream. One was his, the other was Sarah's, and he had eaten half of it. "No?"

"You're gonna get fat," Hayley teased as she got up to place her order and get a third ice-cream for Calvin.

"You'll love me still!"


	5. Asked and Answered

Sarah felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach all morning and she checked her watch constantly. She was both dreading and looking forward to the lunch hour, when she would take a risk and ask Kelly out.

Calvin had taken the risk himself when he asked Hayley out. He hadn't known going into it whether she liked it him. The bet had paid off for him. He got the girl. For Sarah, there were a few more factors to consider.

When Calvin asked Hayley out, it was expected. A guy falls for a girl, takes a shot and if he misses, it was the end of it. Maybe a little bit of teasing from some insensitive classmates, but that might be the worst consequence. For Sarah, it was a little more. If she asked Kelly out, she was putting her sexuality out on the table for everyone to see. If they didn't like it, they were going to make it known. Sarah had read horror stories online and if she was honest, she wasn't sure she could stand her ground for attacks that were so personal.

But Calvin had made a good point. Her friends and family were all supportive. To them, this would be just another date. And the other students in the school who did turn this into a big deal – well, they didn't matter. She had her friends who could back her up. She had her friends to lean on. She didn't need anyone else.

And then, there was the embarrassment of asking out a friend who was straight. Would Kelly start to feel weird around her? Would it ruin their friendship, which Sarah wanted to keep? Would Kelly be one of the ones to tease her?

The lunch bell rang. Sarah walked into the cafeteria. Kelly was already at their table. She had packed her lunch today.

"I'll get your lunch, today," Preston offered her. Outside of Hayley and Calvin, he was the only other person who knew what she was about to do. She hadn't wanted to tell the others. She didn't need all that attention. Not right now. Besides, if Kelly said no, but didn't tell anyone else what happened, Sarah could keep her embarrassment to a minimum.

"I'm not hungry."

"You might be hungry later," Preston insisted. "If this goes south, just come join us at our table and I'll put on a magic show, alright?"

"Thanks," Sarah smiled. Preston gave her arm a gentle squeeze and then went to wait in the line. Sarah walked over to Kelly's table and sat down.

"No lunch today?" Kelly asked and immediately offered Sarah half her sandwich. Sarah couldn't accept it.

"Preston's waiting in line for me."

"Sweet deal," Kelly said as she glanced at the ever-growing line of students. "This school is much bigger than my last one. The line is way too long for me. I'm thinking it's easier to bring a lunch."

"Yeah."

"You okay, Sarah?" Kelly asked and noticed that Sarah wasn't as chatty as she had been previously. It was like there was something on her mind. "Anything you want to talk about?"

"I do," Sarah nodded. "But it's kind of… sensitive."

"Okay," Kelly leaned in closer. Sarah breathed in deeply. She couldn't bring herself to look Kelly in the eyes, but she did try and ended up staring at her nose as she asked.

"Do you… maybe, want to grab dinner with me sometime? On a… on a date?"

"A… like a date, date?" Kelly asked. "Like candlelit dinner and romance and stuff?"

"Maybe," Sarah hadn't thought about the dinner part yet. All she had been planning was this moment. She figured if Kelly agreed, she would plan dinner then. "I mean, we could go wherever but… I'm asking you out."

"You're a lesbian?" Kelly said.

"Actually, I'm..."

Kelly started to laugh and then turned to the people sitting at the other end of their table, "Hey, did you hear that? Sarah's a lesbian."

"Kelly…" Sarah whispered as her face turned red. "Is this a no?"

"Hey, Victor," Kelly called out as she stood up, drawing Victor's attention from across the cafeteria, as well as the attention of the rest of the school, "Sarah's a lesbian!"

"Cool," Victor said with a shrug and then went back to bragging about himself to his chosen table.

There was no reaction from the rest of the school. After Kelly's announcement, everyone resumed their conversation and activities. Still, Sarah felt like all eyes were on her, and that her classmates' whispers were about what had just happened. Frustrated and hurt, she stood up and ran from the table. Preston ran out from the lunch line to follow her. As he went past Kelly he stood and glared at her.

"You're a real bitch, you know that," he said then followed Sarah out. He found the pink Ranger by her locker, packing up her bag. "Hey, Sarah…"

"I'm going home," Sarah told him.

"You're just leaving?"

"Jenny will get it," Sarah said. By now, Calvin and Hayley came down the hall. Calvin made his way over to Sarah and softly punched her in the shoulder.

"So, how did it go?"

"The whole school knows," Sarah growled at him. "I asked her out and she stood up and announced to the whole school that I'm a lesbian."

"Oh…" Calvin's face sank. "Sarah, I…"

"So I've been outted, now," Sarah said. "Thanks for the bet, Calvin. Are you glad you won?"

Sarah stormed past Calvin and left the school. Preston followed her. Calvin turned to Hayley.

"I really thought she wouldn't be a bitch about it," he said. Hayley pat him on the back.

"That's the last time I let you interfere with someone's love life," she told him and Calvin nodded. She then reached into her pocket and pulled out a five dollar bill, "Hey, grab me a drink, will you?"

"Sure," Calvin said and walked off, dragging his feet. Hayley waited until he was in the cafeteria line before she walked in. She saw Kelly sitting at her table, picking at her sandwich and sat down across from her.

"You're a real piece of work, you know that," she said. Kelly didn't answer. "So you've got nothing to say now, huh?"

"I really don't want to talk."

"You just hurt one of my best friends. At least have the guts to own up to it."

"I don't owe you an explanation," Kelly frowned and finally looked up at Hayley.

"I'm not asking for one. There's not an explanation you could come up with that would be good enough for me anyway. But Sarah's a good person and she's been put through enough shit these past couple of months. The decent thing you could have done was just say no and leave it at that."

"Whatever," Kelly said. She started to pack up her lunch, but Hayley took her lunchbox from her.

"She deserves better than you anyway," Hayley said and then pushed Kelly's lunchbox to the floor before she got up and left.


	6. A Period Of Adjustment

"I'll call her mom."

"Jenny!"

"What? That's what parents do when this stuff happens, right?" Jenny asked and looked to Sarah, who had come home early from school that day. Jenny hadn't been happy when Sarah first walked through the door, but when Sarah explained why, she knew she had to give her daughter a pass. She had called the school and said Sarah had gotten sick. It was an excuse they could follow through with the next day, if Sarah still needed time off.

"Yeah, maybe in the third grade," Sarah rolled her eyes. "Besides, what'll it accomplish?"

"An ass-whooping," Jenny answered with a shrug.

"She rejected me, the whole school now thinks I'm a lesbian…"

"Did you explain the difference?"

"Yes, Jenny. In the middle of being outted by the girl I tried to ask out, I stood up and explained to the whole school the difference between a lesbian and a bisexual. I did such a good job that the teachers are now cancelling sex-ed for the year."

"I'm sorry," Jenny said with a sigh. "I just… you just keep bringing me parenting problems that they don't write about in the books. Why can't you just not do your homework or call me a bitch or something? That I can help you with no problem."

"Next time I'll ask out a guy," Sarah muttered. Jenny shook her head.

"That's not what I meant," she said. She came around the counter and put her arms around Sarah. "I'm very proud of you. It takes guts asking anyone out, never mind another girl. I'm just really sorry this is how it worked out for you."

"Me too," Sarah sighed. She let her head fall on the counter, "I really thought Calvin was right. And then I just… lashed out at him."

"He'll understand. You know he meant well and he'll know you were just… hurting."

"This isn't like me," Sarah explained with a shake of her head. "This kind of stuff… it didn't happen before. I never used to be so easily rattled. You know, I ran towards a UFO. I tackled an alien and I didn't even have Ranger powers then. That's who I really am."

"It's been a tough couple of months," Jenny said. "We're both a little shaken. It might be some time still before we start to feel like ourselves again. I haven't even picked up a book since before your father disappeared. I used to never be able to put them down!"

Jenny squeezed her daughter tightly, "We have a new life now. It takes time for us to adjust. Once we do, I'll go back to being a bookworm and you… you'll still be fierce. But if you need the day tomorrow to bounce back then I can call the school and tell them you're stuck on the toilet."

"Jenny!"

"Kidding!" Jenny chuckled. "But know that I have that up my sleeve if you ever defy me."

"I liked it better when dad was calling the shots," Sarah teased. Jenny laughed and nodded back.

"Yeah, me too. Now, finish your plate."


	7. The Apology

The rest of the school day was… normal. Kelly didn't hear a whisper about her announcement in math class or in her English class. Not a single person seemed to have anything to say about Sarah being a lesbian, and it confused her deeply. When the final bell rang, Kelly stopped Victor in the hallway. He was, arguably, the most popular student in school, and despite his exaggerated stories, he did always seem to know what was going on (though sometimes his details were a little fuzzy). She thought if anyone could clear anything up, it would be him.

"You hear about Sarah?" she asked. Victor looked around the hallway and then down at Kelly.

"Yeah. Not cool."

"I know, right," Kelly chuckled. "How lame. And that she asked me, of all people. Can you believe that?"

"Not that," Victor said with a frown. "What's not cool is you."

"Huh? What did I do?"

"Oh, I don't know," Victor shrugged. "Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that you just outted someone in front of the whole school."

"Epic, right?"

"Lame," Victor shook his head. "Majorly lame."

"What?"

"Besides, no one cares," Victor said. "Principal Hasting's brought her girlfriend to some school events. Monty's got two dads. It's 2017."

"So, no one cares. At all?"

"I mean, I'm a little bummed this means I don't have a shot with Sarah," Victor said and stroked his chin. Then he shrugged, "Oh well, there are plenty of fish in the sea. I am Victor Vincent, after all."

With that, he walked off, leaving Kelly on her own in the hallway. As people passed her, they were bumped shoulders with her or shooting glares. Kelly suddenly felt very small.

"Dammit," she muttered. She secured her bag on her shoulder and hurried out of the school. She took her bike and rode off in the opposite direction from her house. She peddled as quickly as she could until she reached a driveway where she dropped her bike.

The garage door was open. Inside, Sarah was working. Kelly couldn't be sure what she was working on, but she approached cautiously, just in case. "Sarah?"

Sarah looked up at Kelly, then back down at her newest gadget, "If you're here to out me to my step-mom, you're too late. She was one of the first to know."

"I'm so sorry."

"Oh, but you know what, my uncle doesn't know yet," Sarah said and then checked her watch, "And you know what, I think he'll be back any minute. Would you like to tell him too?"

"I deserved that," Kelly said. "And I get it, you know, if you never, ever want to see me or talk to me again. But… I was freaked out. I didn't think you liked me… like that. Hell, I never would have imagined you would ask me out."

"Oh, is that why you did it?" Sarah asked sarcastically. "Oh, well then, that's okay! We all out people to the entire freaking school when we're caught off guard."

"Sarah, I…"

"And by the way, not that you bothered to ask, or listen, but I'm bisexual," Sarah said. "I like guys and girls. Unfortunately, bitches like you don't fall under my umbrella, before you flatter yourself."

"Sarah, I'm gay," Kelly blurted it out, knowing if she didn't just say it, Sarah would never let her speak. In the short time she had known Sarah she had already learned that the girl could talk for hours if given the chance. Sarah paused, unsure of what to say, though Kelly thought maybe she was trying to come up with another sarcastic jab. She took Sarah's silence though as a chance to explain, "I asked a girl out at my old school and she did… well, exactly what I did to you. By the end of the day, everyone knew and I was called… a lot of names."

"I see the pay it forward trend is still going," Sarah muttered. Kelly stepped into the garage.

"When you asked me out, I kind of freaked out," she said. "I didn't want to be teased again by everyone and… well… Look, I had no way of knowing that the school really wouldn't care. Like, at all. Victor called me out on what I did."

"Serves you right."

"Sarah…"

"Look, if you're telling the truth, you'll understand why I don't forgive you right away," Sarah said.

"Sarah, I'm so, so sorry," Kelly took another step closer. "I just… I can't imagine how bad you must feel and… if I could take it all back, I could. If I knew the school would be fine with it I… I probably would have said yes."

"Great."

"So? Can we give this a try?" Kelly asked. "I can explain this all a little better over dinner and… look, there's no commitment. If, even after I tell my story, you still think I'm a bitch, we never have to talk to each other again. Deal?"

"No," Sarah shook her head. Kelly frowned.

"What? Really?"

"I'm new here too," Sarah reminded her. "All I have at that school are my friends. When I asked you out, I had no idea how anyone else would take it. I took a chance. I left myself open."

I'll make it up to you," Kelly promised. "I'll tell the whole school I'm a lesbian."

"Don't do that," Sarah shook her head. "I'm not making you come out."

"I'll do it. Happily, if it makes you feel better."

"Fine. You know what you can do?" Sarah asked and Kelly looked to her hopefully. "Leave."

"But…"

"Go," Sarah pointed to the street. Kelly picked up her bike.

"Alright, well, if this is the last thing I ever get to say to you then I just want to tell you I'm so sorry."

Kelly pushed off on her bike and rode away. Sarah rolled her eyes. She started to close the garage door, wanting to head inside, when Calvin stopped her. He was carrying with him a tub of ice-cream.

"Strawberry," he said. "Your favourite ice-cream from your favourite shit-head."

Sarah chuckled as she took the bag, "Wow, you got the big one."

"I made a big mistake," Calvin said. "I feel the size of the ice-cream should match the size of my regret. I'm really sorry I pushed you."

"It's okay."

"I promise never to mess with your love life again," Calvin said. "In fact, Hayley forbade it, so you know it'll never happen again."

"Calvin, really, it's okay," Sarah insisted. "You were right, I had to take the shot. I just never imagined she would stand up and announce it like that."

"Was that her that just left?" Calvin asked. "You know, no one said a word to her all afternoon. Everyone is a little pissed with her."

"They can join the club," Sarah said. "She just left here, apologizing for what she did."

"What did you say?"

"I didn't want to hear it," Sarah shook her head. She lifted the ice-cream, "Care to join me?"

"Uh, always," Calvin nodded. "Don't tell Hayley, though. She thinks I eat too much of this stuff."

"Too much… ice-cream?"

"She's crazy."


	8. Teasing

The teasing had been worse than the rejection.

Kelly remembered asking her friend on a date. She remembered having to work up the courage to take that shot, knowing there was a chance that everything she knew could be changed for the worst. She had done so privately, asking her friend out at her locker. She had brought her a simple rose and, very nervously, asked her out to dinner that night. At first her friend had been confused by the rose and the nervousness in Kelly's voice. They had been out to dinner in the past without it being awkward. When Kelly clarified that she was trying to ask her on a date, the girl laughed at her.

Names were called, and Kelly remembered her friend teasing her for having asked in the first place. Then, her friend became horrified as the news sunk in. They had sleep overs together, they changed together in the gym locker room. Her friend started accusing her of being a pervert, and spread Kelly's sexuality around the school as a " _warning to all girls"_.

It wasn't long before everyone had joined in on the teasing. Girls would whisper behind her back, and call her names to her face. The boys would either look at her with disgust, or make comments about how she needed to try and be with a real man before she made up her mind. Anytime she walked into the girl's washroom, the other girls would let out screams and eventually they started to ban her from using certain washrooms in the school so they could feel safe.

It went on for months before Kelly's family moved out of town, and Kelly changed schools. She had been relieved by the timing of it all and felt like it was fate stepping in and letting her know things would get better. She had never told her parents about what was going on at school, and if teachers ever noticed anything, Kelly would play it off like she and the class were just having fun.

Too many people had hurt her. All she wanted was to fit in again. She just wanted to feel normal.

At Summer Cove High School, Kelly was quick to make friends with Sarah. She would admit, part of why she had approached Sarah to start had to do with finding her attractive, but Kelly had already made the choice not to date in Summer Cove. She would just be friends with Sarah and with any girl, nothing more. If they ever asked her what she thought about the boys in the school, she would fake attraction to them.

If she felt like it was necessary, she would date to keep everyone's suspicions low. She would find a guy in school she felt like she could hang out with and she could do whatever everyone expected from her.

She had been so determined to hide her sexuality and to keep herself safe, that she was thrown completely off guard when Sarah asked her out. Vicious flashbacks from her own history passed before her eyes, and her only thought was about keeping herself safe. So she teased Sarah first, before anyone else could make any assumptions or ask questions. She called Sarah out, and tried to embarrass her so she could keep control.

Very quickly, Kelly learned that Summer Cove was not like her old school. No one here cared who dated who. They were all busy with their school work or their friends or their hobbies. When Kelly had called Sarah out, no one in the school reacted. Even Victor, the boy with the loudest mouth who would cause the most drama should he get the opportunity, brushed off her announcement like it was nothing. Kelly realized her mistake as soon as Sarah raced out of the cafeteria.

She had done to Sarah, her friend, what everyone else had done to her. Now, she had to pay the price.

Notes were left in her locker. People were back to calling her names, but this time, she felt she had earned it. Her classmates would glare at her anytime she walked into class. If she asked them for a pencil or if they could repeat what the homework was, they would ignore her.

So not only did the school not care about Sarah, but they were disgusted by Kelly's actions.

Kelly didn't bother telling a teacher or the principal about the notes left her in locker daily. Nor did she tell her parents anything either. However, they were starting to get meaner and meaner, and Kelly was beginning to think that what happened at her old school would happen again.

Only this time, she wouldn't get the pity of being a victim. This time, she felt it was self inflicted.

A note dropped from her locker and floated down the hallway, carried by the draft of students walking by. Kelly tried to grab it so she could gather up the evidence and trash it herself, but before she could, another hand picked it up.

"Homophobes like you should do the world a favour and kill yourselves?" Sarah asked, reading the note in disbelief. Kelly took it from her hand.

"Its nothing," she said. Sarah hadn't spoken to or looked at her since her mistake. She was angry with Kelly, and rightfully so. Kelly would never forgive her former friend for what she had done, so she didn't expect forgiveness from Sarah either.

"That's… mean," Sarah said. "Do you know who wrote it?"

"Someone defending you."

"I don't need defending," Sarah shook her head and then looked around the hallway as if she could spot the person who wrote the note just by looking at them. "This isn't their business."

"I kind of made it their business," Kelly said. "Honestly, Sarah, it's fine. After what I did…"

"You should tell Principal Hastings," Sarah suggested. "I mean, she might not have the best approach to stopping this but she might know what to do."

"It's what I get for outing you," Kelly insisted. "And I am sorry about that."

With her note in hand, Kelly walked back to her locker. On her way, one of the jocks walked past her and bumped shoulders with her. It happened regularly in high school with people wandering every which way, but Sarah watched as the jock added a little more force to the bump and ended up pushing Kelly into the lockers.

Of course, Sarah remembered being outed. She remembered feeling her face flush red with embarrassment as Kelly announced to the whole school that she was a lesbian. She had been so worried with how her schoolmates would react and assumed the worst, so she ran off.

Her friends had been supportive. Jenny had been supportive, and when Sarah returned to school the next day, people approached her and apologized to her about what happened. It seemed no one cared. While Sarah didn't appreciate that her choice of coming out had been taken from her, it seemed that this had given her the freedom she wanted. It wasn't just family and friends who knew and supported her. Her whole school was behind her.

So, in the end, Sarah could say it all worked out for the best. She was still angry with Kelly, but things could have been a lot worse. Sarah was grateful.

However, since that day, Sarah had heard some whispers around the school about Kelly. She knew what people were saying behind her back. Until now, she thought it was just whispers, though. Just regular teenagers doing what it was they always did when big news broke in the school. Whenever they would try to get Sarah to join in, she would refuse, but that still didn't stop her from hearing it all.

But the note Sarah read, and watching the jock shove Kelly into a locker showed Sarah that this was more than just whispers. While Kelly had done it to herself, the whole school seemed to be against her.

" _I'm gay,"_ Sarah remembered Kelly saying as a way to explain her behaviour. _"I asked a girl out at my old school and she did… well, exactly what I did to you. By the end of the day, everyone knew and I was called… a lot of names. When you asked me out, I kind of freaked out. I didn't want to be teased again by everyone."_

It wasn't out of malice – not entirely at least. Kelly had been guarding herself. She had just chosen the wrong way to do it. Sarah was a firm believer in second chances. Sometimes, good people did bad things.

" _Sometimes, people don't need punishment,"_ Sarah remembered hearing her father say after he found out that she had lied to him. It had been just after she had moved in with him. She had been jumped too high on her bed, lost control and knocked off the lamp, breaking it. Her father had rushed upstairs and Sarah knew right away that she would be in trouble.

Drex used to hit her – hard if she broke the rules.

So she lied. She told her father she hadn't been jumping on the bed and that the lamp just fell.

He didn't believe her. Not for a second. When he started to scold her about breaking his rules, he saw Sarah flinch. She was terrified.

He knelt down, _"What are you scared of?"_

" _I don't want to get hurt,"_ Sarah whispered, very softly.

" _Do you think I'm going to hurt you?"_

" _I broke the rules,"_ Sarah nodded. _"Sometimes, old daddy hits me with a belt."_

She remembered her father's face turn bright red. He clenched his fists and Sarah thought, for sure, he was going to hit her. She braced herself, closed her eyes and then she felt his arms wrap around her and he muttered the words she would always remember.

" _Sometimes, people don't need punishment; they need help." He looked to her with a smile. "Next time, you just tell me the truth, okay. And I'll never hit you."_

Breaking a lamp was not as bad as outing someone to the whole school, but the idea was the same. Kelly had made a mistake. She had done something she knew she wasn't supposed to do.

She didn't deserve to be threatened and bullied for it.

"Hey!" Sarah shouted to the jock after he shoved Kelly. "You just shoved her!"

"What? No I didn't," the jock argued, then winked at Sarah as though she was part of this teasing. Sarah shook her head.

"I just saw you do it. She fell into the lockers. You could have hurt her."

"So?" the jock asked as he pointed at Kelly, "It's _her._ "

"And you owe _her_ an apology," Sarah said.

"Seriously, you're defending her?" the jock asked.

"Yeah. And now that we're on this subject, I don't need anyone fighting my battles for me."

"Yeah, but she…"

"Leave her alone," Sarah growled. The jock put his hands up in surrender and hurried off down the hall.

"Thanks," Kelly whispered to Sarah, who turned back to her locker to grab her bags.

"You'll tell me if they keep doing this," Sarah said. She closed her locker. "Just, don't let them do this stuff, alright. You screwed up, that doesn't mean you need to be bullied for it."

Kelly nodded her head and called out to Sarah as she left, "I'm really sorry!"


	9. Second Chances

The bullying had slowed down, but Kelly was lonely.

There were no notes left in her locker anymore. Not since Sarah told off the jock who had shoved her in the hallway. Apparently, he had told all his friends that Sarah had chewed him out, and the school had decided she wasn't worth defending anymore. Kelly heard some comments being made about Sarah for a couple of days after that, but then it died down.

Still, everyone had isolated her. They wouldn't talk to her or look at her. If she sat at a table where people were already eating, they would get up and walk away. If she answered a question in class, the room would roll their eyes at her.

Kelly felt very alone. She tried reaching out to a couple of people who weren't completely shutting her out, but even they wanted nothing to do with her.

She took her lunch and went to the library. She had some math homework to do anyways and the quiet would help her focus.

Across the cafeteria, Sarah was sitting with Preston when she saw Kelly leave alone with her lunch. She sighed.

"I feel a little bad."

"She gets what she deserves," Preston said. "You took a chance on her and she used that to completely humiliate you."

"Yeah, but… it's…" Sarah didn't know social isolation well. She had always been social and peppy enough that people were drawn to her. And even at times when there was no one around, Sarah could easily distract herself with her own projects and find company in her work. Loneliness was not a feeling she was familiar with, but that didn't stop the sympathy from pouring in, especially since she knew Kelly's situation. She had lashed out in defense. She had been forcibly outed and it ended terribly for her. "She didn't mean to do it."

"She stood up, in front of everyone, and called you a lesbian," Preston reminded her.

"And everyone took it well," Sarah shrugged. "I mean, I'm okay."

"You don't feel sympathy for a drunk when he wreaks the car he drove," Preston answered. "She shouldn't have done that."

"But don't you think this is a little harsh?" Sarah asked. "I mean, she's new here and then she makes one mistake and now she's the social outcast. Preston, you've known some of these guys since preschool and you have a tough time fitting in. Could you imagine being in her shoes?"

Preston shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to be mad with Kelly. She had hurt his best friend and had done something completely unforgivable. But Sarah made a point: school was hard, especially when you were new. Kids, teenagers especially, could be quite judgmental and very mean to each other. He was teased often for his magic shows. Sometimes, he would just be walking down the hall and a classmate would mock him.

"It's hard," he nodded, finally agreeing with Sarah, "But what can we do? What she did was… just wrong?"

"She told me why she did it," Sarah said. "That evening, after it happened, she came by my place. She explained how she was picked on at her school. She was just trying to defend herself from that again."

"Picked on for what?"

Sarah only had to give Preston a look for him to get his answer. He gave a nod, "Oh…"

"Do you think it would be wrong for us to join her in the library for lunch?" Sarah asked and Preston shook his head.

"I don't think it would be wrong," he said. "I guess we don't have to forgive her to make her life a little easier."

He picked up his tray. There wasn't much of his lunch left, but the gesture of finishing his meal in the library would be enough. He walked down the hall with Sarah and held the door open for her when they reached the library. There, Sarah located Kelly sitting alone at her table and she and Preston sat down. Kelly looked up, a little surprised to see anyone would come near her. She also fell out of her chair when she saw it was Preston and Sarah.

"I didn't expect to see you here," she said.

"Just thought you could use some company," Sarah said. "And maybe a little math help."

Kelly looked down and her homework and sighed. Math class was next period and she wasn't even a quarter of the way through her homework. She had been up all night the day before trying to get it done, but no matter what she tried, math didn't make sense to her.

"You're really going to help me?" she asked. "Sarah, you've done enough. The notes have stopped, I promise."

"It's okay," Sarah said, "So long as you promise that, if you had one chance to go back in time, you've have done things a little differently."

"Sarah, I… I feel so bad about that," Kelly said and right away she started to tear up. "I've been sick to my stomach, I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes I just play over in my head what I did and… I'm not saying this to earn any sympathy. I regret it. I regret it all."

"So you didn't mean to out her?" Preston asked.

"I did, but… It wasn't anything personal," Kelly promised. "I just… I asked someone out at my last school and that led to a lot of teasing for me. I thought the same thing would happen here and I wanted to get a jump on it, you know?"

"Because you're gay?" Preston asked. Kelly looked to Sarah. She shrugged.

"Sorry, but… he is my best friend."

"I guess it's fair you told him," Kelly said. "Look, Sarah, if I could do it over again, I would. I did not mean to hurt you like that. I just… I wasn't thinking."

"So how bad was it?" Sarah asked. "At your old school, I mean."

Kelly took out her phone and showed some of the messages to Sarah. Even after leaving, classmates who had her phone number would continue to taunt her as though they had nothing better to do. Sarah only had to read a couple of the messages before she felt a little sick herself. She set the phone down and looked to Kelly apologetically.

"Is that why you moved?"

"No," Kelly answered. "Dad really did want to follow the Rangers. He's determined he'll get the story of a lifetime here. It all just worked out."

"So your parents have no idea about all this?"

"They don't know I'm gay," Kelly said. "I'm scared to tell them. They're… traditional."

"So… you've got no one?" Preston asked and when Kelly nodded her head, he started to feel a little badly about the way he had treated her. He never said anything mean, or left any cruel notes in her locker, or even shoved her accidentally, but whenever he saw something happen, a part of him felt happy inside.

Now, hearing she had no one to support her, he wished he had done a little more.

"Here," he offered, taking his homework out of his bag and passing it to Kelly, "I can take the hit. You've been through enough."

"Huh?"

"Even with Sarah's help, you won't finish in time," he said. "You've got two homework strikes already, if you get another, you're in detention and god knows what those kids in there will do. Take my homework, I'll take the hit."

"You really don't have to do that," Kelly said. "I didn't do my homework."

"You're in here trying to get it done," Preston said. "You tried."

"I don't get it," Kelly accepted the homework gratefully, "Why… why are you two being so nice all of a sudden?"

"Consider it a second chance," Sarah smiled. "I think you're someone who deserves it."

"So… does this mean we're…" she trailed off, scared to say it. Fortunately Sarah jumped in.

"Friends? Yeah."

"But just friends?"

"Let's see how that goes first," Sarah nodded. "Outing me to the whole school is kind of a turn off."

"Noted," Kelly said with a bit of a chuckle before getting serious again. "And seriously, Sarah, from the bottom of my heart, I'm really sorry."

"Thank you," Sarah smiled. She checked the clock, "Alright, five minutes. We may not be able to get your homework done in time but how about we do a quick review of yesterday so you're not completely lost today?"

"Perfect," Kelly nodded her head.


	10. Writing The Rangers

Kelly enjoyed writing in the park. Something about the open, green space and the sun seemed to inspire her writing.

She had been faced with writer's block for a while now, meaning she was struggling to come up with an idea that she could run with. From time to time she would get an idea that would spark some creativity, but as quickly as it came, it would go away.

She wrote down ideas in her notebook, but struggled with something solid. She had seen a boy and girl playing together in the park and thought of writing a love story that spanned generations, but scraped that idea when she couldn't come up with an original spin on the classic take. She thought of writing about a robot taking over the planet, but the idea didn't stick with her long enough for her to decide what the robot would look like.

A heavy sigh escaped her lips as she looked around, hoping something in the park or someone would provide her with the inspiration she needed. There was nothing in the park that stood out until she heard a child scream. Suddenly, people were running everywhere, with parents gathering their children and leaving the park as quickly as they could. Kelly didn't know what could spark such terror until she saw him.

She hadn't been in Summer Cove for long and she had never lived in a city where the Rangers were active. She had never seen a battle or even a monster with her own eyes. She never thought of what to do if she found herself at ground zero.

Her eyes lingered on the monster as it approached. It was scarier in person than it would have looked on TV. It was bigger, too. The angles that reporters could capture on the news usually never allowed the looker to see the full size of the monster.

The monster held his hand up and Kelly didn't know what to do. Her body seemed frozen in terror and awe. Half of her knew it was time to run and leave the park, that she would die if she didn't. The other half of her wanted to see what would happen, and see for herself what this monster could do.

"Get down!" someone yelled and Kelly suddenly felt herself being knocked off her feet. She rolled in the ground a couple of times before she stopped. When she looked up, the pink Ranger was on top of her and the spot where she had been standing was scorched from a blast. She was pulled to her feet by the pink Ranger and shoved, "You have to get out of here."

Kelly nodded her head but she was a little star-struck. Here she was standing right next to the hero of Summer Cove. Looking down, she could see the other five Rangers fighting off the monster. They were doing well, maybe even winning. The pink Ranger shoved her again.

"Go! Please!" she begged. Kelly nodded again and this time ran off, but she took cover behind a tree a little ways off. The Rangers looked like they were winning and now that they had arrived, it felt safer for her to stick around. She poked her head out from behind the tree and watched as the pink Rangers joined the others.

Kelly didn't know when the fight turned, but it did. One blast knocked the Rangers off their feet and the monster took advantage. The Rangers could no longer attack in teams and so were taking on the monster one on one. It was tougher than they were individually. Kelly felt her heart sink in her chest, terrified that this was the end. The Rangers couldn't pull it together.

"I've got this!" pink suddenly shouted and from her belt she pulled out what appeared to be a ninja star. It transformed into a blaster, which upon firing, shot out three waves of energy that knocked the monster down. With the tables turned, the Rangers could take back the advantage and the monster was defeated.

"Sweet," Kelly whispered to herself as she watched the Rangers celebrate. She adjusted her bag on her shoulder and hurried off home. This was her first monster fight, but she had seen the mon the news enough to know that after they fought the first monster, it would grow very large. If she stayed, she was surely dead.

-Ninja-Steel-

Battles with monsters were always a little scary. Monsters didn't hold back. They were tasked to kill so if the Rangers could defeat them first, death was certain.

Scarier than monster battles was seeing a friend on the battlefield. Sarah hadn't known Kelly was going to be in the park. She assumed that everyone would flee in terror. However, when she and the Rangers arrived, Kelly was standing still – a perfect target for the monster. Sarah knew what needed to be done and while the Rangers kept the monster busy, Sarah convinced Kelly to finally leave.

Despite everything that had happened between them, Sarah still liked Kelly. They had put Kelly's mistake behind them and were starting again as friends. Sarah couldn't imagine losing that.

Not to mention, she already had the blood of hundreds of civilians on her hands from when Galvanax stole her holo-projectors. She didn't need the blood of one more, even if she wouldn't be responsible.

So she was relieved to see Kelly hanging around the ice-cream shop a few blocks away from the fight. It was their usual meeting place outside of school, where they would each work on their ideas in their notebooks over ice-cream. Sarah had to go check it out, just to be sure her friend was okay.

"Sarah, you wouldn't believe what just happened to me!" Kelly said with excitement in her voice as soon as Sarah walked in. The pink Ranger breathed an internal sigh of relief to see Kelly was fine. "The Rangers fought a monster in the park, in front of me!"

"What?" Sarah asked, feigning excitement instead of terror. Her heart was starting to return to its regular pace now that she had confirmed everything was okay. "You were there?"

"I was just getting some writing done. Or, trying to at least," Kelly explained. "All of a sudden, people started screaming and running and next thing I know, I'm face to face with the monster itself."

"Really?"

"I was frozen in terror," Kelly said. "I could have died."

"What did you do?"

"The pink Ranger saved me. She came up out of nowhere. All of them did. They took that monster out like it was nothing."

"Well, thank god you're okay," Sarah said and picked up a menu. She held it up, in front of her face, to mask the temporary huge sigh of relief she needed to breath out.

"You'll need to order from the counter," Kelly told Sarah, seeing she had picked up the menu. "Waitress seems to be out sick today. It's just Gino."

Sarah wasn't hungry for ice-cream. She had just come so she could check up on Kelly. Seeing her friend was okay, and a little excited by her ordeal, Sarah knew she had to unwind and celebrate with a little ice-cream. Setting her backpack on her chair and her notebook on the table, she got up to place her order. When she got back to the table, she noticed Kelly was scribbling away in her book, writing quickly and without stopping. Sarah let out a chuckle.

"I see that writer's block is over."

"I can't believe I didn't think of it before," Kelly nodded excitedly. "Coming face to face with the Rangers, watching them fight, having the pink Ranger speak to me, it was all awesome and heroic and stuff, but it was also a little eye opening."

"How so?"

"They're people," Kelly said. "The news always covers them as superheroes. Aliens, maybe, with amazing powers who fight for good but when the pink Ranger told me to run, she sounded just like us."

"What… what do you mean?" Sarah asked. "Just like us?"

"A person," Kelly chuckled at Sarah's confusion. "A regular person, with a secret identity. Like Superman or something. So then I started to think, what's it like having a secret identity in the real world and it just hit me. I can write about the personal lives of the Power Rangers."

"But you have no idea who they are," Sarah frowned.

"I can build characters around what I see on the news," Kelly explained. "Or what we know of them already. My dad's friend wrote a story about how the blue Ranger once used magic in a fight, so if I write him as a magician, that would be pretty cool, right?"

"Uh, yeah," Sarah nodded her head, a little nervous about how close to the truth Kelly was. Fortunately, she was comforted by the next thought.

"The red Ranger's the leader, so he's probably like this tough man of a few words kind of guy."

"Interesting take on him."

"I don't know much about yellow, yet. I'll have to look into it a bit more."

"And white and pink?"

"Not sure about them either. This is all still new but I really think I can run with this."

"So you want to write the Ninja Rangers?" Sarah asked.

"You think it's a good idea?"

"I can definitely say I'm intrigued," Sarah smiled. She opened her own notebook, flipping through the pages until she came to the most recent one. Kelly looked over to see what Sarah was working on and noticed Sarah's sketches seemed familiar.

"Is that a weapon?" she asked. She knew Sarah liked to come up with weapon ideas as sort of doodles. Sarah had explained that sometimes coming up with wild ideas helped to spark something a little more realistic for her. She wasn't surprised anymore when she saw blasters and blades in Sarah's book.

"Oh, yeah," Sarah nodded. "Just a little sci-fi kind of stuff I'm working on. Get the juices flowing, you know."

"Yeah," Kelly said and returned to work until Sarah let out a little groan and curse. She looked up to see the pink Ranger had dripped some ice-cream on her shirt. Sarah excused herself from the table to grab a napkin. Kelly took this as her opportunity to look at Sarah's notebook a little more. Normally, she didn't understand anything Sarah worked on – it was all just scribbles and numbers to her – but something about this newest idea seemed all too familiar to Kelly.

Suddenly, she gasped. It was the weapon the pink Ranger had used in battle. Sarah was designing the pink Ranger's weapon! Kelly looked over to her friend, eyes wide.

"No way," she shook her head.


	11. Civil

Hayley did not like Kelly. They were both very aware of this fact. So when they were paired together in science for homework, it was awkward.

They met in the library. Kelly was already at a table, with her books sprawled out. Just seeing her made Hayley seethe but she knew she had to keep her feelings to herself. Despite how she felt Kelly was still Sarah's friend and they did have homework to get done.

"Let's just get this over with, okay," Hayley said as she sat down. Kelly nodded her head. It was obvious that Hayley didn't like her and Kelly knew exactly why. She had outed Hayley's friend to the school. Hayley considered that unforgivable.

A lot of people did, including some of Sarah's friends. Kelly knew if she ever wanted to make peace with them, she would have to try hard.

And she did want to make peace. She wanted them all to get along. She liked Sarah, she didn't want to put her in the middle of any awkward situations. She also _liked_ Sarah. She started to crush on her when she first saw her in the hallway, and even though she had handled being asked out on a date poorly, those feelings never quite went away.

In fact, they grew stronger, especially when Sarah opted to forgive her and put her mistakes in the past. Sarah had shown herself to not only be the hottest girl in school, but also the kindest. Kelly was almost desperate to make a relationship work.

"Do you have the notes?" Hayley asked her and Kelly nodded her head as she passed over her book. She didn't do well in science, but that didn't stop her trying, especially now that she knew it was an area of interest for Sarah. So she took extensive notes in class in the hopes that, eventually, something would click. "Well, at least you've got this."

Kelly took in a deep breathe. Hayley was making jabs and while she understood why, she knew this homework was going to take a couple of hours to complete and she didn't feel like taking hits for that long. Sarah had forgiven her, the least her friends could do was give her a second chance.

"I regret what I did," she told Hayley, who barely glanced at her. Kelly sighed, "I feel really badly about it."

"You should."

"Sarah's your friend, I get it…"

"Best friend," Hayley said. "And she's been through enough before you went around telling the whole school about her."

"I didn't mean to hurt her," Kelly insisted. "I just… freaked out."

"Is it really that scary being asked out by a girl?" Hayley frowned. "You know, I've changed in front of her in gym class and when she came out to me, freaking out over it didn't even cross my mind. She's a person, just like the rest of us."

"I know that."

"So?"

"Look, I'm not trying to earn sympathy but I was teased at my last school for being gay," Kelly said. She wasn't sure if Hayley knew. She knew Sarah had told Preston, but she wasn't sure if she had shared Kelly's story with the others yet. "I asked a girl out, just like how Sarah asked me out, and it blew up in my face. I thought at this school, it could be different and when Sarah asked me, I jumped the gun."

"So, you knew how bad it hurt and you still did it?"

"I thought the school might tease me again about it and I didn't want to go through all that again. So I thought, if I started it, no one would assume anything. I'd get off without anyone hurting me again."

"So you threw Sarah under the bus."

"I hate what I did," Kelly admitted. "I promise you, I do. I'm not just saying this. I'm not just changing my mind because everyone turned on me. I completely and absolutely, with my whole heart, regret what I did. I promise, I never want to do anything like that again, especially to Sarah. You don't have to like me, okay? But can we at least be civil? You know, so Sarah doesn't have to referee?"

"Now you're thinking about her?"

"Yeah, I am," Kelly nodded. "Now I want what's best for her. You don't have to like me, you never have to ask me to hang out or anything. But let's not fight over this."

Hayley gave a moment to think about it and then nodded her head.

"Alright, fine," Hayley nodded. "What you're saying makes sense. I guess if Sarah can choose to forgive you, then I can lay off with the jabs."

"Thank you," Kelly smiled.

"But if you do anything like this again…"

"I learned my lesson," Kelly promised and held her hand up as if swearing under oath. "She really means a lot to me. I don't want to hurt her."

Hayley gave a little nod and then handed back Kelly's notes, "These are good. We should be able to get the homework done in no time."

"Thanks. I've really been trying," Kelly smiled. She started to work with Hayley, straining her brain so she could help as much as she could. Eventually, the homework was done and Kelly was even glad to say that there had been a few laughs along the way. She didn't think it meant that she and Hayley would be best friends anytime soon, but she took it to mean that Hayley was serious when she made her promise to be civil. It made Kelly feel a lot better about hanging out with Sarah's friends.

"You guys done?" Sarah asked as she walked over to their table in the library. She had her books in her hands and Kelly assumed she and Brody, who had worked together on their homework, had long since finished. Both did well in science and so this had to be too easy for them. When Hayley and Kelly nodded, Sarah smiled, "Great! Hayley, the guys and I are headed out for some training, if you want to join."

"Wouldn't miss it," Hayley nodded her head as she started to collect her things.

Kelly smiled. She couldn't help it. The day before she had discovered that Sarah was the pink Ranger. She had found herself caught up in the middle of the fight and noticed the weapon the pink Ranger used against the monster. She didn't know why it had stuck with her, but it had. Later, at the ice-cream parlour, she noticed and recognized designs and calculations for that same weapon in Sarah's notebook. She knew it meant one of two things: either Sarah worked for the Rangers, or she was a Ranger herself.

Both were possible, but the more Kelly considered the two options, the more she started to lean towards the latter. Sarah always had something to do right after school, and fumbled for an excuse anytime Kelly pressed the matter, she was never around when monsters showed up in town, and Kelly had heard from her father that the pink Ranger had been out of action for a few weeks - around the same time Sarah would have been abducted and recovering from her injuries.

It was too much to be coincidence. Sarah had to be the pink Ranger who saved her in the park. Kelly was giddy just thinking about it.

"Training?" she asked.

"We've got an obstacle course in gym class we need to get ready for," Hayley said. "We're headed out with some of the guys to make sure we pass."

"Where do you train?"

"The woods," Hayley said. "It's out of the way."

"I'll meet you for ice-cream after?" Sarah asked Kelly. "Six-ish?"

"Like usual," Kelly nodded. "You guys go have fun. I've got a paper for English to work on anyways."

"Sounds good!" Sarah smiled and hurried off with Hayley right behind her.


	12. Dinner

"So, you're friends?" Jenny asked over dinner, looking across the table at her step-daughter. Sarah nodded. "After what she did…"

"She explained herself," Sarah said. "She felt really bad for what she did and I think she learned her lesson. Kids at school were being really bad to her."

"You continue to amaze me," Jenny glanced over to Shane, who, as usual, had a mouthful of food. He looked up, then to both his sister and niece.

"Huh?"

"Sarah's friend Kelly," Jenny said. "The one who outed her."

"Outed you on what?" Shane asked. He had been in and out of town, collecting his belongings from his home so he could move in with his sister and Sarah, and so had missed out on the drama of the past couple of weeks. He had a lot more items than he thought, and arranging to have them driven from Blue Bay Harbour to Summer Cove had taken up a lot of his time.

"I'm bi," Sarah said.

"That's the one that likes guys and girls, right?" he asked and Sarah nodded.

"Kelly told the school about me."

"That sucks."

"It worked out," she shrugged then turned back to Jenny, "So can I have her over for dinner tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" Jenny asked and looked around the house, where Shane's boxes had taken up most of the space.

"We have a math test coming up and she wants me to help her study," Sarah explained. "I help her with science and math, she helps me with English."

"Can you study at her place?" Jenny asked. "This place is a bit of a mess since someone here decided to leave all his boxes lying around."

"Dude, I just got home," Shane said. "Give me a day or two to unpack and I'll be out of your hair."

"Uh huh," Jenny said in disbelief then looked to Sarah for her answer. Sarah sighed.

"Her parents don't know about her."

"But you're just friends," Jenny said. "They wouldn't have a problem if you're both just friends, right?"

"I… well…"

"Sarah likes this chick," Shane blurted out, then chuckled when he saw the look on Sarah's face. "What? Oh come on, no one forgives someone for something that big unless they have a crush or some other ulterior motive."

"You have a crush on her?" Jenny asked. Sarah shrugged nervously.

"I did ask her out."

"But still… now? After all that? She outed you, Sarah."

"And we figured that out," Sarah shrugged. "Besides, she's… cute. And it says a lot about her that she owned up to her mistakes. That same night she came to apologize. She only did it because she was trying to protect herself. You have no idea how tough it can be."

"I just… I can't stand to see you hurt _again_ ," Jenny said. "You're sure about this girl?"

"We'll just be studying," Sarah nodded. "But… I can't say that if the opportunity arises, I won't be stopping any flirting or anything."

"And her parents don't know?" Jenny asked.

"Kelly doesn't think they'll be accepting," Sarah said. "They're traditional."

"But she's their daughter."

"So dinner?"

"Help Shane unpack his boxes and you can have her over for dinner tomorrow," Jenny finally agreed. Sarah smiled brightly, glad that this was happening. Shane also gave a little cheer. Now he wouldn't have to do all his unpacking on his own.

After dinner was done, the two Rangers got to work on the boxes, first grabbing what Shane had marked as essential. As they started to put Shane's things around his room, he spoke to his niece.

"So this thing with this Kelly girl," he said. "You're sure you want to do this?"

"She's nice, she's fun. I can't say it didn't hurt that she outed me but… she really is a good person. I shouldn't let her go for one mistake, right?"

"Hey, that's your choice," Shane told her. "I mean, some people wouldn't be able to do it, but for as long as I've known you, you've always been different."

"Sometimes you just know," Sarah said. "I wasn't even sure if she was into girls when I asked her out. I just thought I'd take the shot and see what happens. It's what Calvin did when he asked out Hayley and that worked out for them."

"And do you think she's interested in you?" Shane asked. "I mean, just because she's also into girls, doesn't mean you're each other's type."

"She likes me," Sarah nodded. "After she apologized she asked if we could still go to dinner, which had been how I asked her out. I said no then."

"You don't think she might have settled on being just friends?"

"I like her, Shane," Sarah said. "I really think I want to give this a shot. She felt really bad for what she did. I just know, if she got a do over, she'd take it all back."

"As long as you've actually forgiven her," Shane told his niece. "You ask her out again, start flirting, or give her the impression that this really is all behind you, then you know you can't throw that in her face again. It wouldn't be fair."

"Says the guy who hasn't dated in… ever?"

"I date," Shane said and teasingly threw a shirt at Sarah. "But I'm serious, kid. Only go forward with this if you're actually ready for a clean slate. It's not fair to either of you to hold onto that."

"I'm ready," Sarah nodded.

"Good, then let me show you some of my moves with getting girls. It works… well, I'm not actually sure, but in my head, I'm always smooth."

"I think I can handle the flirting on my own, Shane," Sarah chuckled, "But… thanks anyways."

-Ninja-Steel-

Kelly felt nervous as she sat on her bed, trying to decide what to wear for dinner with Sarah's family that night. It was a big deal to her. She was meeting her crush's step-mother and uncle and she wanted to make a good impression, especially since she was sure they knew about her outing Sarah to the school. She didn't want them to think that she had any intention of hurting her again.

"Do I wear pink?" Kelly asked as she looked to her usual go-to-dress. "Sarah might already be wearing pink. She's always wearing pink. I guess that's just a Ranger thing. If I wore pink too, we might match. Would that be weird?"

"Would what be weird?" her mother asked, coming into her room. Kelly jumped and turned around.

"Oh, nothing."

"You're picking out clothes?" her mother laughed. "Aren't you just studying?"

"I just… I want to look good when I'm meeting new people," Kelly said. "Her step-mother and uncle will be there. I think it's a good idea to show them I'm not a slob."

"Wear the pink, honey," her mother suggested. "You know, you really don't wear dresses enough and you look so pretty in them."

"Uh huh," Kelly nodded.

"Maybe if you started wearing them more, the boys might start showing some interest."

"Mom…"

"I'm just saying, you're in your third year of high school and you haven't been on a single date. You know guys like girls who look like girls, right."

"I look like a girl, mom."

"I just mean more traditional. Wear dresses, show off your curves, smile a little more."

"I smile a lot, mom."

"Your friend Sarah, you mentioned she has some guy friends. Are any of them available?"

"I'm not interested in them, mom. I'd really rather focus on my homework."

"If you insist," her mother answered with a disappointed sigh, then pointed to the pink dress, "This one, sweetheart."

"Thank you," Kelly said and grabbed the pink dress. When her mother left her room, she closed her door and then fell back onto her bed. She looked up at her ceiling and sighed. "Mom, I'm gay. Oh god, she'd freak out."


	13. The Study Date

For the first time in months, laughter filled the Thompson house. It was after dinner and Sarah and Kelly were up in Sarah's room studying for their math test. In the living room, Jenny was trying to watch TV, but couldn't help and try to listen for the conversation between the girls upstairs. Shane caught her leaning a little too far off the side of the couch and gently pushed her the other way.

"You're turning into mom."

"Shh…" she said. "I'm trying to be cool."

"And how is this cool?"

"Sarah's got a girl in her room."

"I guess mom never would have allowed that," Shane nodded.

"She's got a girl in her room and I'm trying to make sure nothing happens."

"Right. Don't want an accidental pregnancy," Shane chuckled. "Come on, Jen, relax. Sarah's a good kid. You've got to trust her."

"I guess you're right," Jenny sat straight on the couch and let out a breath. She still wanted to eavesdrop, but with Shane in the room, she doubted that would happen. "So, Kelly seems nice."

"I like her," Shane nodded. "She's sweet. Not at all what I expected. I see why Sarah likes her."

"What did you expect?" Jenny smirked, cocking an eyebrow. Shane shrugged.

"I don't know. All I really knew about this girl was that she outed Sarah. I guess I expected a little more sass and back talk."

"She was very polite," Jenny agreed. "Well spoken, too."

"She likes Sarah," Shane said. "Did you see the way they were looking at each other when they thought no one was looking."

"I did," Jenny smirked happily. "The last time I saw Sarah like that, she was staring at Levi Weston's poster in the mall."

"They'll be a cute couple," Shane nodded.

-Ninja-Steel-

Upstairs, Sarah was going over all the formulas Kelly would need for their test at the end of the week, explaining them in the simplest of terms so Kelly could understand. Kelly continued to hold her head.

"This just… doesn't click with me," she said with a groan. "It's all gibberish. All… just numbers."

"Think of it like a puzzle."

"I hate puzzles."

"Like a story, then," Sarah said. Kelly said up and crossed her arms. She looked to Sarah.

"I so want to see how you manage that."

"These numbers are… telling a story. There's a hidden meaning somewhere here and you just have to do a little digging, a little thinking, to figure it out. Like how when you read a novel, there's always something between the lines."

"Okay, that makes sense," Kelly nodded.

"So, like trying to find X here," Sarah pointed to the formula, "You have to understand how all the other variables work together – their chemistry, I guess."

"So, think of the numbers and variables like characters?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded and the explained the formula again, this time trying to keep the math talk to a minimum and use what she had learned in English to help Kelly understand.

"Oh!" Kelly suddenly called out and found the answer. Sarah gave her a high five.

"See, you've got it! You're going to rock this test."

"I really hope so," Kelly said.

"Want to do one more?"

"I'll give it a shot," Kelly agreed and started to examine the question before her. Sarah watched, waiting to see if Kelly would show signs of struggle so she could jump in. However, the longer Sarah stared, the more she got caught up studying Kelly's face. She thought it was cute how Kelly would always bite her lip when she was deep in thought, and how the closer she thought she was to solving a problem, the faster she would tap her pencil. If she was really stuck, Kelly would blink more and rub her forehead.

"Earth to Sarah," Kelly called out and waved her hand in front of Sarah's face. "You in?"

"Huh? What?" Sarah asked and snapped herself out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry, I was…"

"I figured it out," Kelly said and showed Sarah her work. The pink Ranger looked it over and smiled.

"You're a natural," she said, but her face was starting to turn pink as she blushed, a little embarrassed to have been caught staring. She buried her face in the textbook, pretending she was looking for another problem for Kelly to work on.

"Sarah, you really meant it, right?" Kelly asked. "When you said you forgave me, I mean?"

"Yeah," Sarah nodded. "I promise."

"Did you mean it when you said you just wanted to be friends for now?"

"I did," Sarah answered. "I meant it… when I said it."

Sarah bit her lip. She wasn't sure how Kelly would hear her answer. A part of her wanted to tell Kelly that she was ready to be more than friends – that despite what happened, her crush hadn't gone away and she wanted to see what would become of it. But part of Sarah was scared she would be rejected again. It had hurt so much the first time.

Her answer could be taken one of two ways. Either Kelly would hear that Sarah meant it when she said they should be friends, or she would hear that Sarah meant it _when_ she said it. Things could be different now.

Kelly did hear what Sarah said and took a big breath. Sarah had taken a big risk with her. It was time she repaid the favour. She leaned in slowly at first and then quickly pressed her lips to Sarah's.

It was a quick kiss. Just enough to get a taste, but they didn't linger. Kelly pulled away and looked to Sarah, waiting for her reaction.

Sarah smiled, "That was… nice."

"Nice?" Kelly asked. "Was I that bad?"

Sarah shook her head, "You're sure about this?"

"Maybe next time, we do dinner without your family?" Kelly asked. "What do you say?"

"Let's give it a go," Sarah nodded. Kelly couldn't stop herself from beaming with joy. She knew she wouldn't be able to focus on her homework so she started to pack up her bag.

"I'll… um… make the reservations," she said. "Seven is good?"

"Perfect."

"My treat," Kelly promised. "Consider it an apology for…"

"We're past that," Sarah insisted. "We split it, 50/50 and if there's a second date, I choose where to go."

"Sounds like a plan," Kelly said. She thanked Sarah for her help, promised to keep studying, then rushed out of the house, barely getting out a final thanks for Jenny for dinner. Once she was gone, Sarah stood at the top of the stairs, smiling. Shane and Jenny stepped out of the living room. Both had different reactions. While Shane gave Sarah a thumbs up and a grin, Jenny started to climb the stairs.

"We need to have the talk, establish some ground rules."

"What? Seriously?" Sarah frowned. "Didn't we already do this?"

"No. Your father tried and failed," Jenny said. "I'm about to have the real talk."

"I know where all the parts go," Sarah said and covered her ears. "Be responsible. Be respectful, blah, blah, blah."

"Come on," Jenny said and pulled Sarah off to her room. Shane chuckled from the bottom of the stairs and shook his head.

"She's turning into mom more and more."


	14. The Rumours

Rumors were weird, Preston noticed. Rumors were often based on an inkling of truth, and then spread by people who had no idea what the real story was, until the truth was just a small shred of the story, if it still even existed.

There had been some rumors spread about him. Some were hurtful, some were ridiculous. Preston often tried to ignore them, but he often found them bothersome. They would interfere with the way he wanted to be perceived by others, and as a performer, that could really hurt him.

However, since rumors had been spread about him, he knew never to trust them. So he went to the source. Finding Sarah at her locker, he approached her, then glanced around to make sure no one was listening. He didn't need to add fuel to the fire.

"Kelly is your girlfriend?" he asked. Sarah looked to him with a frown to show her confusion, then she shrugged and nodded her head.

"I guess she is. Why?"

"People are talking," Preston said. "Apparently, you and Kelly are hanging out together."

"Dating," Sarah nodded, "but it has been a couple weeks now. I guess, unofficially, we're girlfriends."

"Unofficially," Preston said. "So you haven't talked to her about it?"

"We've been on a few dates," Sarah said. "I plan on seeing her more, and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

"So the rumor is true," Preston leaned against the lockers. He wasn't sure how to take this information now. He trusted Sarah's decisions and he knew from talking with her about the subject that dating Kelly hadn't been a decision she had made lightly. However, part of him still couldn't get past how Kelly had outed her. While there had been no negative consequences concerning Sarah's sexuality at school, thanks to the open mind of Principal Hastings, who had a girlfriend herself, as well as the students, teachers, and parents, the malicious intend had been there. Kelly had outed Sarah as a way of trying to hurt her.

Preston wasn't sure he could ever forgive that. He didn't like people hurting his friends, especially when he wasn't sure if there was anything he could do about it. Despite being a Ranger, and being seen by the whole city as brave and heroic, Preston still considered himself to be nervous and soft-spoken. He didn't like confrontation, and would rather avoid it.

Hearing from Preston that there were rumours about her and Kelly didn't surprise Sarah. In fact, she had overhead some of them herself. Relationships were always a big deal in high school and the elusive same-sex relationships were even more of a talking point. Sarah wasn't worried about the rumors at all, but she could see how Preston was a little wary of them. She put her hand on the blue Ranger's shoulder and gave him a smile.

"Hey, don't listen to what everyone else is saying," she told him. "When there's something you need to know, I can promise, you'll hear it from me as soon as possible, alright? Rumours in high school are like gossip magazines. You shouldn't believe most of it."

"So they don't bother you?"

"Not really," Sarah shrugged as the bell for class rang. She took Preston by the arm and started to pull him along, "Come on. Let's get to class."

-Ninja-Steel-

After school was a boring time for Kelly. It was something of a limbo, really. Since Sarah always had to leave with her friends for training right after school, and since she and Kelly usually had plans to meet up afterwards, there were always a couple of hours after school when Kelly wasn't sure what to do with herself.

She thought of maybe inviting herself to the training sessions Sarah and her friends had, but since she had discovered that Sarah was the pink Ranger, and her friends were likely candidates for being the rest of the team, she thought that might not be a good idea. She would be more a distraction than anything, especially since she didn't have any real fighting bones in her body. She lost an arm wrestling competition once to her eight year old cousin, who loved to rub it in that she beat someone twice her age.

So, rather than hold the Rangers back, Kelly always claimed that she had something to do, so Sarah would never feel bad about leaving her most afternoons. Most often, though, Kelly just waited in the school library, trying to get some of her work done. However, her English courses were far to easy, and Kelly was often done after about ten minutes, and she had pretty much given up on completing her math and science work without Sarah's aid.

She was in the library this afternoon, glancing at the bookshelves and seeing if there was anything that caught her eye when she saw her father walking through the hallway. She felt a little red seeing him, and wasn't sure why he could be stopping by. She told him she would be home late and that she would be hanging out with a friend. Why he opted to come to school was beyond her.

Seeing him turn to a student, likely looking for directions since the school was something of a maze, a feeling of nervousness built up in Kelly's stomach. This high school, though it was a lot more open-minded than her last, was still a regular high school. Rumors spread like wildfire and unless you were dead or living under a rock, you would hear about them. Even some parents, especially those involved with the school, would partake in the rumours, discussing students or some of the other parents.

Right now, the leading gossip around the school involved her and Sarah – Summer Cove's newest relationship and first same-sex relationship.

Her father wasn't likely to overhear this rumour just by walking around. After all, most of the students had cleared out since it was the end of the day. Only a few students remained, and those who did either had their nose in a book studying, or were part of a club and so too busy to be chatting. Kelly tried to calm herself by reasoning that her father had to be here for some other reason.

But the feeling in her stomach became a pit, and then a wave of nausea hit her. Kelly felt like the world was ending, especially when a student pointed through the window at her, and her father locked eyes with her.

Whatever she had done, he wasn't happy with. She was going over in her mind of anything she could have done to tick him off. Had she forgotten to feed the dog before school? Of course not. Had she failed a test? Not recently. Did she get into trouble with a teacher? Hurt another student? Definitely no.

As her father stepped into the library and started to walk closer to her, she started to pray for the unimaginable. Maybe her mother was sick. Maybe her grandmother had passed away. It was mean, and they were things that really, Kelly shouldn't be wishing for, but it was better than the alternative.

"Kelly…" he growled and Kelly winced. She set the book she was holding back on the shelf, but didn't go closer to her father. "You're coming home."

"But I'm meeting Sarah…"

"No, you're not," he shook his head and then reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He pushed her towards the table where she had left her bag and books. "You're not hanging out with her again."

Her chest tightened. Now it wasn't a matter of whether or not her father knew. Now, Kelly was only wondering how much he knew – and if she could salvage anything.

"Dad…"

"I think we've made our values perfectly clear, Kelly," her father barked at her. "I don't want you hanging out with someone like her."

It was tough to hear, but it gave Kelly a lot of information. Somehow, he had heard about Sarah. He didn't know about her yet.

"There's nothing wrong with her," Kelly tried to plead with him. "She's my friend."

"Not anymore," her father shook his head. Since Kelly hadn't picked up her stuff yet, her father did it for her, shoving all her books into her bag and them putting the bag on his shoulder. Then he grabbed her roughly and pulled her out of the library. Kelly was dragged out of the school, embarrassingly, in front of everyone in the hallways. While it was only a handful of people, she knew this was where the rumours would start.

Her father practically threw her into the car and then drove off. Kelly tuned him out as he ranted about how he had taught her better than to hang out with people like Sarah. She heard a couple of offensive terms like mentally ill, diseased and evil, but tried really hard not to listen.

When they were home, she tried to go up to her room, but she was followed by her parents. Despite her door being closed, they walked in anyways.

"I don't get it," her father spoke while her mother stood by the door, blocking Kelly's way out. "There are hundreds of people in that school. Hundreds of people in your grade. Why her, Kelly?"

"Sarah? She's nice."

"She acts nice," her father said. "She acts nice because she's tricking you. She's trying to lead you down a bad path."

"She helps me with my homework," Kelly argued, though she had much better arguments than that. Her father, though he was a nice man, had a temper on him. He could get loud if he wanted and it was terrifying to listen to.

"She's a whore's daughter," her mother spoke. Kelly suddenly felt relief overcome her. At least it wasn't what she feared it would be.

"So?"

"So you knew?" he asked. Kelly nodded her head. It had been all over the news.

"She had the bruises when we first met. When I asked about them, she told me," Kelly answered.

"So she talks to you about this stuff? About what she's done?"

"She hasn't done anything," Kelly shook her head.

"Is that what she tells you?"

"It's the truth," Kelly said.

"You're not going over to her house. I don't want you going anywhere near someone so… screwed up."

"Sarah's not screwed up!" Kelly shouted. She turned to her mother, "You're an accountant."

"A real job. A respected job."

"Just because I'm an accountant's daughter, that doesn't mean I'm going to be an accountant too," Kelly argued and hoped this would make sense with her parents. They had spent countless nights with her, trying to work on her math, but to no avail.

"You are forbidden from hanging out with her," her father declared, just as Kelly's phone buzzed. The pit returned to her stomach. She didn't dare reach for her phone, hoping not to draw attention to it. Unfortunately, her father didn't do this same.

"Is this her?" he asked as he picked up her phone. "What's your passcode?"

"Dad, that's my phone."

"I pay the bills," he said. "Tell me the passcode, Kelly."

"Dad…"

"Kelly…"

0726," Kelly sighed. Her father typed in the password and opened the text message. From the initial look on his face, Kelly had confirmed the message was from Sarah. Based on how his face got redder and redder as he scrolled through the messages, Kelly was certain he was finding out a lot more than he wanted to.

"Get out of my house!" he screamed and threw her phone across the room. It flew past Kelly's head and hit the wall behind her bed. Kelly didn't have any time to check and see if it was broken of not before her father grabbed her. He dragged her out of the house, moving so quickly and carelessly, that Kelly couldn't keep up. She stumbled as he brought her to the door, then threw her out on the porch. He slammed the door shut and Kelly heard it lock.

"Dammit," she muttered and knocked on the door, but there was no response. She walked to the window and looked inside. Her father was pacing the living room, irate, while her mother was in tears.

"A fag!" she heard her father shout through the glass in his rage.

"But we did everything right," he mother tried to reason and that was all Kelly could hear. Her father caught her looking and rushed to the door. Kelly, seeing he was angry, tried to run before he could get to her, but he beat her to the steps.

"Get off my property!" he shouted and dragged her out to the driveway, just as he had taken her out of the house. When Kelly tripped, he stood over her and continued to shout.

"Hey! Back off!" Kelly heard someone else shout, but by now her eyes were shut and her hands covered her ears. She didn't want to hear anything else. When a soft hand touched her shoulder, she forced herself to look. There, kneeling next to her, was Hayley.

She frowned, deeply confused. Over Hayley's shoulder she saw Calvin. He was standing between her and her father, keeping the angry man from getting too close. Eventually, Calvin promised that if her father calmed down, he would take her away. He stormed off to his house, but not before telling Kelly she was never allowed to come home again.

"Are you okay?" Hayley asked when Kelly pulled her hands away from her ears. Kelly nodded, though all she wanted to do right now was cry.

"Is that your dad?" Calvin asked. Kelly nodded her head wordlessly. Calvin helped her up to her feet and for a moment, there was an eerie silence.

Calvin and Hayley were Sarah's friends. They were good people, Kelly knew, but Hayley especially had made it clear that they were not her friends. They were still not happy with how she had outed Sarah.

Though they were good enough to keep her father from physically hurting her, she wasn't sure they would want to help beyond that. She wouldn't blame them if, now that she had told them she was okay, they walked off and let her figure this out on her own.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Hayley asked her. Kelly took a minute to think, mostly to offer up an excuse so Calvin and Hayley wouldn't feel like they had to help, if they didn't want to.

Apparently, a minute was too long. Hayley, with a still gentle touch, took Kelly by the arm, "You'll stay with us tonight, alright?" she said. "Until you can figure something out."

"You don't have to," Kelly finally spoke. "It's okay, I... I knew her would react this way."

She thought maybe if she could convince Hayley and Calvin that she had seen this coming, maybe they would think she had a plan. Maybe they would take that as their out.

"Do you want us to drive you to Sarah's?" Calvin offered. Kelly shook her head.

"No. No please, don't tell her anything," Kelly said.

"Kelly, my parents aren't home," Hayley said softly. "It'll just be us. Just come over, let yourself calm down a bit and then we can figure something out."

"Why?" Kelly asked.

"It's the least we can do," Hayley said convincingly, though Kelly had her doubts. The least they could do was nothing. This was already more than what Kelly would ever expect from them.

And really, Kelly had nowhere to go. There was no family in town and the only real friend she had was Sarah. She couldn't imagine running to her new girlfriend's house and burdening her like this – not until she knew what to say, at least, as well as what she wanted.

So while Kelly was scared, she knew she had to accept Calvin and Hayley's offer. It was, after all, better than spending a night on the streets.


	15. A Place To Stay

Kelly didn't know where to start, but after the hospitality that Calvin and Hayley had offered her, she knew she owed them an explanation. She had been quiet all night about what had started the fight between her and her father, and while she was sure the two had their suspicions, she knew they would want real answers.

Hayley handed her a tea and sat with her at the table. She didn't say anything, but the way she looked to Kelly invited her to speak. A lump formed in Kelly's throat, almost big enough to keep the words from coming out. She knew she would have to talk eventually, so she swallowed it and looked down nervously at her drink.

"He found out, about me."

"He didn't know?" Calvin asked.

"They didn't," she said. "I knew they would do this."

"Kick you out?"

"Get angry," Kelly nodded. "They… they're very traditional."

So why did you tell them?" Calvin asked. Kelly shook her head.

"I didn't. Mom and dad have been pretty busy with the move. Newspapers have been piling up in our kitchen. I guess now that dad's starting to work again, he's played catch up with the news and he saw what happened to Sarah with her mother and he went off, saying I couldn't hang out with her anymore. He and mom are the type who think genetics determine everything. So since Sarah's mother was a prostitute…"

"Then Sarah is one too?"

Kelly nodded her head again. Hayley looked up at Calvin, enraged. Kelly hadn't spent much time with Sarah's friends as a group. She was usually only with the pink Ranger and occasionally would get to see her friends in pairs or as a whole. However, she was very observant. Calvin and Hayley were the two oldest and from Kelly had seen with them and their friends, they were the protective type, looking out for their younger friends, no matter what. It was part of why Hayley was still so angry with Kelly over outing Sarah.

"It's clearly just ignorance," Calvin said and put his hand on Hayley's shoulder, giving it a reassuring and loving squeeze.

"It's idiotic," Hayley muttered.

Kelly continued with her story, "He would have stopped there if I agreed not to see Sarah again. I'm pretty good at sneaking around so I would have agreed just to please him, then figured something out, but Sarah texted me that you guys were done with your training workout stuff. Since she's really the only person I text now, dad figured it was her and asked for my phone. He read over our messages and I guess there was enough there that… he figured out we were kind of… dating."

"He didn't like that, I guess," Calvin said.

"Are you kidding? I'm dating a whore lesbian in his eyes. Two really big shames. At this point, I'm a lost cause to them."

"You don't think, once things calm down, he might change his mind?" Calvin asked. Hayley looked up at him, almost as if shocked by what he said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Maybe they can talk…"

"After what just happened?" Hayley asked and Kelly started to see that Hayley was on her side. A strange feeling, but it was nice. "He doesn't get a second chance. Not because he's _calmed down_."

"Isn't that Kelly's call?" Calvin asked. Kelly shook her head.

"It's not one I'll ever get to make," she said. "Dad's said a lot worse than what you heard when he is calm. This is something he believes right to his core, and mom follows him completely. They've always told me, in no uncertain terms, that I need to do what's right. Finish high school, go to college, get a career, not a job, find a man, get married, have kids. I remember asking him once a few years ago, if by man, he meant person. I was lectured for the rest of the day on how it's disgusting to see gay people getting married, and that he raised me better than to even ask a question like that. I was just testing the waters with him. You know, see if he could bend. I realized then I could never come out to him."

"So you don't think he'll ever bend?" Hayley asked her. Kelly sighed.

"I think he'd rather pretend I was never born than change his mind," she said. "Some things are stronger than his love for his kids."

"I'm sorry," Hayley said and put her hand on Kelly's arm. "Is there anywhere you can stay?"

Kelly shook her head, "I don't think so. Not anywhere close, that is and I really don't want to leave. Summer Cove is the best school I've been to, this city is beautiful and… well…"

"You don't want to leave Sarah," Calvin said with a bit of a smirk, and when Kelly turned red he chuckled, "Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about. I'd never move anywhere unless Hayley was coming with me."

"Ditto," Hayley smiled. "Look, my parents are pretty cool. I don't think it can be a permanent solution but until you figure something out, I'm sure they'll let you stay."

"And they're okay with me…"

"They're not here right now, and they know Calvin is spending the night," Hayley said, then pointed to the fridge, where her mother had left a note on how to reheat the dinner she had pre-cooked for Hayley, as well as a note for Calvin asking if he could check her car, since it had been making a strange noise. "Trust me, they're pretty progressive."

"If it's not too much trouble…"

"Kelly, it's fine," Hayley promised, then looked to Calvin, "Would you mind setting up the couch for her to sleep on?"

"No problem," Calvin smiled. He gave Kelly a gentle pat on the back as he walked out, leaving the two girls alone. Kelly looked down at her tea.

"Thank you," she whispered. "This is really above and beyond the civil deal we made."

"Let's shoot that out the window," Hayley offered. "Clearly you make Sarah happy and through her I've gotten to know you a little better. I think I was a bit quick to judge."

"I think it was fair."

"At the time, maybe," Hayley said. "But you're not who I thought you are. Friends?"

"I'd like that," Kelly nodded her head.

Hayley's phone buzzed. It wasn't the first time and Calvin's phone had gone off too, but since they had been busy with her, they ignored the messages. Now that their conversation was winding down, Hayley grabbed her phone and checked it. She chuckled when she showed Kelly the screen, "Sarah."

"What about?"

Hayley opened the message, "She says she's been trying to reach you all evening, but you aren't picking up. She's worried."

"I don't have my phone," Kelly said. "Dad kept it."

"Do you want to call her?" Hayley asked and offered her phone. "She thinks you might be upset with her."

"I… I don't know what to tell her," Kelly shook her head. "This isn't something I should say over the…"

Hayley phone buzzed again. She read the message as Kelly trailed off, wanting to know what Sarah had to say. Hayley looked a little nervous and passed the phone to Kelly.

"She's going to your place to see if you're okay," she said. "You sure about not calling her?"

Kelly was quick to take the phone and call Sarah. She still had no idea what she was going to say, but she doubted her father would be anywhere near calm enough, or have enough reason in him, to speak with Sarah with any ounce of kindness or respect.


	16. Trespassing

The news hit Sarah like a bomb. Kelly had mentioned that her parents wouldn't be supportive of them. She had hinted to Sarah that they were so far beyond homophobic, there was no real word to describe it to them. But this…

Sarah had no words. She didn't know what to do. Kelly finished explaining what had happened to her and then silence filled the room.

The pink Ranger remembered her own concerns. Her father had always been the loving, supportive type, but she had heard enough horror stories to wonder if maybe there was a line. Maybe there was something she could do, or someone she could be, that would cause him to turn his back on her.

Fortunately, that wasn't the case. Her father loved her and there was no limit to that. Her stepmother had helped her come out to him, and it had been a moment to celebrate. Sarah couldn't imagine not only losing her father's support, but fearing going home to her parents.

"Are… are you okay?" she asked and Kelly nodded her head.

"I'll be fine. Hayley's letting me stay here until I get back on my feet."

"There's nowhere else for you?" Sarah asked. "I could ask Jenny if…"

"I think we're a little too new to be living together," Kelly said with a bit of a laugh. This was what she liked about Sarah. When she was around her, everything felt better. She wasn't nearly as scared or worried as she had been before Sarah came by.

"We can make it work."

"I have somewhere to stay," Kelly said. "Hayley promised it wouldn't be a problem, and I think by the time I've overstayed my welcome, I'll have somewhere else to go. If I get a job, I might even be able to pay the Fosters a little rent while I'm here. You know, earn the roof over my head."

"Kelly…"

"Going home isn't an option," Kelly stated firmly. "And as much as I would love to be with you all the time, I really don't want to jeopardize this. I don't want my parents to dictate how my relationships go. I don't want us to move too quickly and then just… flame out. This might work, staying with Hayley."

"What are you going to do for college?" Sarah asked.

"I guess it's not in the cards. I'll figure something out. I guess that's the good thing about starting from scratch. I get to make all the choice now."

"Hardly," Sarah answered. Kelly was trying to be upbeat about the situation, but for Sarah, this was far from ideal. Kelly had no home, no means to support herself and was relying on a family she barely knew for help. While Sarah trusted Hayley would look after Kelly, there was only so long a family could take in a stranger before they had enough. As openhearted as they were, Kelly was an intrusion on their lives. It would cause tension and Kelly might, again, be forced to leave prematurely.

Kelly didn't have any clothes or money on her and she was still in high school. If the Fosters had to ask her to leave, Kelly had nothing and no one to count on. Any job she could get, as a student, wouldn't be enough to support her on her own.

"This isn't fair," Sarah said.

"We'll make it work," Kelly promised, though she had no idea how she would follow through on her words. She was just as scared, just as worried as Sarah. Yet, somehow, she knew it would work itself out. She didn't need a family that wouldn't love her unconditionally, and even if staying with the Fosters was only temporary, it would give her enough time to plot out what to do next.

Sarah pulled Kelly in close, holding her tight. Something needed to be done.

-Ninja-Steel-

"I'm pretty sure this constitutes as using your powers for personal gain," Preston whispered to Sarah as they sat up in a tree out of sight of the neighbourhood. "And I think you and I both remember what happened last time we used our powers for personal gain."

"This isn't so much powers as abilities," Sarah said. "I don't need to be a Ranger or a ninja to climb a tree. Being a Ranger gave you magic powers."

"Still, I feel like this is breaking the rules."

"Everything is breaking the rules to you," Sarah muttered.

"You always break them."

"Not… always," Sarah frowned. "Just… usually. And never in a bad way. We're using our powers to help a friend."

"Can't you just buy her new clothes?" Preston asked. He looked through the window to Kelly's old bedroom, where her things had remained untouched. The only reason he and Sarah hadn't gone inside yet was because Kelly's parents were still home, and likely to head up to her room soon.

"Do you have any idea how much that would cost?" Sarah frowned. "Besides, what are her parents going to need a sixteen year old's clothes for now anyways?"

"Maybe they want to donate it."

"To who? The homeless?" Sarah asked and Preston nodded his head. "As in kids without a place to live? Kids who were kicked out of their houses by unsupportive parents?"

"Okay, good point," Preston said. "But we're still breaking and entering and that's against the law."

"Don't break anything and it's just entering."

"Trespassing. Illegal."

"So getting my girlfriend's clothes back from her parents who kicked her out is illegal, but kicking your daughter out for being in love with another girl isn't?"

"Stop making good points. This is still technically illegal and… Sarah!"

"We just have to be quick," Sarah said and leapt from her tree branch to the roof of Kelly's house. There, she crawled over to the window and slid it up. She waved Preston over. He sighed.

"This is it. This is when I go to jail," he muttered to himself as he followed the pink Ranger inside Kelly's room. Sarah was going through Kelly's closet, grabbing as much as she could and stuffing it into the bag she brought with her. It was Preston's job to look for keepsakes. Something Kelly could have that would make her feel a little more comfortable while she stayed with the Fosters.

"Do we have enough?" he asked, picking up a picture album by Kelly's bed. He didn't check to see what was in it, but assumed Kelly could make her own decision on whether to toss it. "If you take anymore, it's going to look suspicious."

"To hell if I care," Sarah said, though her bag was full. She couldn't take anymore clothes. "Have you got everything too?"

"I… I guess," he nodded. He didn't know Kelly well. He didn't know what she would want from her room and what she was okay with leaving behind.

Suddenly, the doorknob started to turn. It seemed without warning, Kelly's parents were coming inside. Sarah was quick to dive out the window, but Preston froze.

"Disappear, magic boy!" Sarah yelled just as the door started to open. Preston dove under Kelly's bed as her parents stepped inside the room. Sarah quickly glanced in the room and saw Preston under the bed. He was trapped, at least until Kelly's parents left. She tried to signal to Preston to use his powers to get himself out of the room, but he shook his head and she was sure he mouthed to her about not using magic for personal gain.

"Dammit," Sarah muttered. She jumped from the roof into the backyard. She ran to the front of the house, dumped Kelly's clothes into the bushes and knocked on the door. She needed to buy Preston some time to get out.

Kelly's mother answered the door. The tears on her cheeks told Sarah she had been crying, but the pink Ranger felt no sympathy for her. She had made the choice to kick her daughter out. She had no right to be upset over it. Sarah made no mention of the tears as she played her part, "Is Kelly home? I've been calling all day and she hasn't answered."

"You must be Sarah," Kelly's mom said and opened the door wider. "Come on in. We have a lot to talk about."

"I just want to know if Kelly's home," Sarah said. Kelly had told her how her father had grabbed her, and what he would have done had Calvin and Hayley not arrived when they did. She didn't think it wise to accept an invitation into their home when they were still emotional about the whole situation. "Is she okay?"

"Honey!" Kelly's mother called out and there was suddenly a thundering noise from the stairs. Sarah stayed only long enough to see Kelly's father was out of the room, which gave Preston his opportunity to leave. Knowing her friend was safe, Sarah turned the other way and ran, stopping only at the bushes to grab Kelly's clothes.

She ran a couple of blocks down the street and then stopped. This was hers and Preston's meeting place, just in case something happened. She knew Preston would join her soon.

When he turned the corner, she smiled, "You made it!"

"We could have both gone to jail," he said. "Or worse."

"But we didn't," Sarah said and lifted her bag of clothes. "We did the right thing. And admit it, it was a little fun."

"That's besides the point," Preston argued. "Next time you plan on breaking the law, can you at least ask Brody instead?"

"Really?" Sarah asked. "Is that really how you feel?"

"I…" Preston stopped, he looked at the bag in his hand, then at the clothes he had for Kelly. While what they had done was technically illegal, he knew it really was the right thing to do. That was how Sarah had convinced him to join. And though Preston was cautious by nature, he would rather be in trouble for doing the right thing, than to avoid helping someone in need, just to stay out of trouble.

"No," he sighed and Sarah gave him a tight hug.

"You're the best, Presto!"


	17. A Safe Place

Kelly wasn't happy that Sarah had gone to her house. She had seen her father angry and figured if he could attack his own daughter, there was no telling what he could do to Sarah. He would blame her for turning Kelly. He would say this was her fault that he lost his daughter. Her father was a smart man, but when he chose to believe something, nothing could change his mind.

Ignorance, is the best word Kelly could think of to describe not just her father, but both her parents. They were ignorant. It didn't matter what anyone else said, or what was being presented as the latest research.

The worst part – it had nothing to do with religion. Kelly had heard stories of parents who tried to 'save' their children from being gay. Those parents, though they were ill informed and still wrong, were at least doing what they thought was best. It would never be what Kelly wanted for herself, or anyone, but there was a shred of good intention.

Her father was just disgusted by the thought of same-sex relationships. He didn't think it was right or natural, but he had no better reason than that.

But, though Kelly didn't need to be reminded of the home she lost, she was happy to have some of her things back. Especially the photo album Preston brought in his bag. Though she didn't care for the memories of the parents who abandoned her, she had started to fill that album with pictures of her and Sarah. She was glad she wouldn't have to lose those.

"How are you settling in?" Mrs. Foster asked, poking her head into the living room. It wasn't the most private set up Kelly could have, with the Fosters walking in and out all day, but it was better than the street, and without a spare bedroom, she knew the Fosters were giving her everything they could. It was more than enough.

"I'm good," she said. "Your couch is very comfortable."

"Well, that's sweet to say, but I doubt you'll be saying that after a couple more nights," Mrs. Foster chuckled. "Now, I know it's not much of an improvement, but there is a futon in Hayley's room. It was originally intended for Calvin to stay over, without having to share a bed with Hayley, but something tells me it's not getting much use anymore. I'm sure Hayley wouldn't mind giving it up."

"That's very kind," Kelly said with a little smile. "Would we be moving it somewhere?"

"It can stay in Hayley's room. She's already agreed to the idea. I shared a room with my sister growing up, and while it wasn't always for the best, we were closer because of it."

"Thank you," Kelly said. She thought this would be the end of the conversation, but Mrs. Foster sat down.

"I'm really sorry about this whole situation," she said. "I could never understand how a parent could throw out their child like that over… over nothing, really."

"Thanks," Kelly whispered.

"Hayley's always had good friends, and I'm sure you're no different. As long as you need it, you have a place to stay here," Mrs. Foster promised. "And while I'm sure I'll never be able to take the place of your mother, if there's anything you need, or if you just want to talk, I'm more than happy to help."

"You're really kind," Kelly said. "I promise, I won't be any trouble."

"I'm sure you're right," Mrs. Foster said. "Is there anything else?"

"No, no, this is already more than enough," Kelly insisted. Mrs. Foster nodded, and then just as she was about to get up, she settled back into the couch.

"By the way, there are some ground rules. Just like Hayley, you can have Sarah over after school and during the weekends, but your school work still needs to come first. If her parents are fine with it, she can spend the night, and you can stay at her place as well. However, Henry and I need to know where you are, in case we need you, and you need to be honest with us. Does that sound fair?"

"Very fair."

"Good," Mrs. Foster said with a smile and got to her feet. "Oh, also, Hayley's old phone is sitting on the table in the kitchen. It's still perfectly usable, though it's not the most recent version of anything. It's got mine and Henry's numbers in it, but you're free to add whomever else you like."

"Thank you," Kelly smiled back.

"You're very welcome."

-Ninja-Steel-

Sarah had helped her girlfriend, but it didn't feel like enough. Bringing her clothes to her wasn't enough. She stomped around her house, angry over what had happened. Angry that there was nothing she could do about it.

"You're just working yourself up," Shane told her as he sat on the couch, watching his niece pace.

"Her parents kicked her out."

"She's got a place to stay," Shane promised her. "She's lucky."

"But they can't treat her like that," Sarah said. "She's their daughter. What makes them think it's okay to just… throw her away."

"I don't know," Shane shrugged. "But you're not going to change their minds, Sarah. If anything, it was stupid of you to be there in the first place."

"She needs her stuff."

"And I'm not arguing with you there, but you need to let this go."

"Why?"

"Because, this isn't your fight," Shane said. "It's Kelly's choice how she wants to proceed with her parents. It's her decision to forgive them or not. As much as it sucks, you're along for the ride now."

"But…"

"The best thing you can do for her is show her support," Shane stated. "If things settle down and she wants to talk with her parents again, you have to be able to accept that."

"What I have to do is tear them apart."

"And what will that solve?" Shane asked. "You want to respond to violence with more violence?"

"Yes?"

Shane shook his head, "There are some problems you can't solve, Sarah. You need to be comfortable with the thought of only being able to do what you can. She's got a safe place here, with us. You'll show her the support and care that she needs, and she's got a home with Hayley's parents. The rest is up to her. It's her choice."

"I don't like it."

"No one likes it," Shane said. "If it we up to me, I'd have my Rangers lined up outside their house, ready to give them what they deserve, but it's not my call."

"So I'm just supposed to lay low?"

"Exactly," Shane nodded his head. "Don't give them a reason to hate you or be angry with you and eventually the world will see just how ridiculous they are."

"This sucks."

"A lot sucks," Shane chuckled. "Get used to it, kid."


	18. Down The Alley

Neither Sarah's heart, nor her mind were focused on training. A punch by Levi that should have easily been stopped hit her right in the chest and she fell backwards.

She wanted to skip training. She wanted to be with Kelly on her first day since being kicked out of the house. But Kelly had been insistent that Sarah keep up with her training. She said she knew how important it was to her that she spend time with her friends working out. Kelly had promised she would be fine.

Still, despite the promises, Sarah wasn't able to get her mind off Kelly, worried her girlfriend might be feeling lonely or sad. She didn't have many friends outside of the Rangers, so she was likely sitting by herself. It didn't sit well with Sarah. As important as it was to train with her friends, sometimes it wasn't a priority.

"Are you okay?" Levi asked as he offered her hand. Sarah shook her head and stayed in the dirt. No one had noticed yet that Sarah was having a rough session except for Levi, who was her training partner for the day. He sat next to her and sighed, "Is this about Kelly?"

She looked to him curiously. He sighed, "The Summer Cove Rumours. Heard she got kicked out of her house. Principal Hastings confirmed it for all the teachers at lunch. We're meant to keep an eye on her. Offer support."

"I can't believe they can just… do that," Sarah said. "And there's nothing?"

"If it helps, Principal Hastings is considering getting Kelly some help. The school's got a lot of connections so there might be a job offer or two coming her way to get her some savings. And since her marks are pretty good, she might be able to swing some small scholarships. I know you help her with her homework, so as long as you keep that up, she'll be set."

"Great."

"And… I guess it might not be much of a stretch to think Levi Weston might help out, if she's really set on going to college," Levi suggested. Sarah turned to him, eyes wide in shock.

"You… you wouldn't…"

"I couldn't think of a better cause," Levi said. "She really doesn't deserve what she got. It's part of what I do as a celebrity is donate to charity and give back."

"She's not charity."

"I didn't mean it like that," Levi assured her. "I just mean that life's been pretty good for me. The least I can do to is help make it a little easier for others as well. It's just like being a Ranger. The Ninja Power Stars gave us these great powers. We need to use them to help others."

"You would really do that?"

"If it helps," Levi nodded. "And if it helps you too. I don't think having a distracted Ranger is going to do us much good when it come to Galvanax."

He rose to his feet and offered his hand again, "What do you say? I scratch your girlfriend's back, you scratch mine?"

"Sounds great," Sarah smiled.

-Ninja-Steel-

Kelly had to keep herself busy while Sarah and the Rangers were training, so she decided to get started on her job search. As generous as Hayley and her parents were, Kelly wouldn't feel right living off them for free. If she could help out, even by simply buying them one meal a week, it would make it easier to be living off people who were essentially strangers.

She started at the ice-cream shop where she and Sarah often went. She knew the owner by now and was hoping if she explained her situation, he would find some work for her. Unfortunately, despite her many visits to the ice-cream shop, business wasn't great. Even if he wanted to, the owner couldn't afford to pay her for her work. He told her she would be better off looking somewhere else.

With a heavy sigh, she walked out of the shop and down the street, trying to think of somewhere else she could get a job. It wasn't hiring season, so she knew employers would be picky, but she had to try.

As she crossed the street, she heard a little noise coming from down the alley. Summer Cove, except for their monster attacks, was a safe city to be, especially during the day. Kelly didn't worry about peeking down the alley to see what could be going on to cause such noise. She gasped when she saw a cat-like monster speaking with what looked like a regular human. Her gasp was enough to alert the monster of her presence and before Kelly could run, the person grabbed her and brought her closer. Kelly tried to pull free, but the man was a lot stronger than he looked.

"And who do we have here?" the monster asked, stroking her hands along Kelly's cheek.

"Let me go," she growled.

"She knows too much, Madam Oedius," the man said. "Shall I snap her neck?"

"No! No!" Kelly shouted, though her mouth was quickly covered to keep her quiet.

"I don't want to cause a scene so early in the game," Madam Oedius said. "Though, we can't just let her walk away."

Kelly tried to say something, but her mouth was covered. Madam Oedius signaled to the man to let her speak, so Kelly repeated herself, "I won't tell the Rangers anything, I swear. Just don't hurt me."

"And how exactly would you tell the Rangers anything?" Madam Oedius asked. "I'm pretty sure they run around in those colourful suits as a way to keep their identities secret."

"I know who they are," Kelly admitted. "Though, I swear to you, I won't say a thing."

"How do we know you'll keep your word?" the man asked.

"They don't know I know," Kelly said. "I haven't told them yet. I can keep a secret, I promise."

"Madam Oedius, this is a waste of time," the man said. "She knows too much already. If our plan is to work…"

"Let's take her back to the ship first," Madam Oedius suggested. "If she's close to the Rangers, then I might be able to figure something out. This opportunity is just too good to waste."

"Please just let me go," Kelly begged. "I promise, I won't say anything. I don't even know what to say!"

"Bring her along," Madam Oedius called to the man, who followed her while dragging Kelly with him.


	19. Madam Oedius' Deal

Kelly sat in Madam Oedius's lab, her wrist chained tightly together. The stranger who worked for her had brought her here, but left shortly after and hadn't been back. In the meantime, Madam Oedius had been working on something, and Kelly only knew it was bad news.

She had begged for her freedom already, but it fell on deaf ears. Madam Oedius had a plan for her and wouldn't be swayed otherwise.

The lab was dark – painfully so. Kelly was sure Madam Oedius, like the fox she resembled, would have good night vision that allowed her to see without trouble in the dark. For Kelly, it made the room much more terrifying than it already was, as she could only barely make up her captor's form.

"What would Sarah do?" she muttered to herself. She knew Sarah had been in a similar position before, having been kidnapped and held against her will by her mother. Sarah had fought her way out, without relying on her ninja training to do so. While she was, physically, in a better position than Kelly to fight anyone off, Kelly had to think maybe desperation would be all she needed to best Madam Oedius. At least until she was out of the lab. "She might run. Just run. I can do that."

"Who are you talking to?" Madam Oeidus asked her and Kelly jumped. She shook her head.

"N-No one."

"Who is Sarah?"

Night vision wasn't the only trait she shared with a fox, Kelly assumed. Apparently, her hearing was quite good too.

"My… my girlfriend. The pink Ranger."

Kelly wasn't sure if this was too much information, or if this was exactly what she needed to say. She decided to try the latter, only because regardless of if this worked she had already said too much. "Once she finds out what you did, she'll kick your ass. All the Rangers will."

"But I thought you weren't going to say anything," Madam Oedius teased her, then made her way over, holding a syringe.

"We're… we're past that, now. You… you didn't let me go and S-Sarah's going to start wondering where I am. She's m-meeting me for dinner."

"Oh, is she now?" Madam Oedius asked. "Well, then that will be the perfect time to use this."

She held out the syringe to Kelly.

"What's that?"

"It won't kill her, if that's what you're thinking," Madam Oedius said. "It will make her wish she was dead, though."

"I'm not injecting her," Kelly shook her head. Madam Oedius turned away.

"Fine, then, let Galvanax have the honour," she said. "Though, I have worked with him a while. He won't stop at poison, particularly if it's not lethal."

"I know that," Kelly said.

"You said your girlfriend was pink, right?" Madam Oedius asked. "The Ranger whose cloning device we stole? Whose technology allowed us to cause significant damage to the city. Much more than we've caused with our own technology?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Well, then, sweetheart, with a talent like that, in Galvanax's hands, your girlfriend is looking at suffering a fate worse than death."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Galvanax kills anyone who has no use to him. Anyone else, he imprisons on his ship. I've seen him use prisoners on his show."

"His show?"

"You mean you don't know?" Madam Oedius asked. "Every week, monsters from across the universe fight for ultimate power. Before we met the Rangers, they fought for the chance at taking one of the Ninja Stars. Now, they fight the Rangers to earn Galvanax's respect and the title of champion. If your girlfriend becomes Galvanax's prisoner, I can guarantee you she will either live out the rest of her days as a slave, or she will be used a punching bag for the next edition of Galvanax's show. She'll be pushed to her very limits, forced to fight until her body lets her down. If Galvanax is merciful, and I've yet to see him spare a life without intervention, then he'll let her die in her first fight. Should he choose to prolong her suffering…"

"Stop," Kelly shook her head. "I don't need to hear it."

"Take your girlfriend out of the fight, for both our benefit," Madam Oedius offered the syringe again. Kelly looked to it.

"This won't kill her?"

"It will only make her sick. She won't be able to fight alongside her friends. This gives me the advantage I need, and it gives you your freedom and peace of mind that Galvanax will never get his hands on your precious pink Ranger."

"And it has to be her?" Kelly asked. She didn't want to hurt any of the Rangers, but she wanted to know if there was any wiggle room in this contract.

"Yes."

"And if I don't do it?"

"If the pink Ranger so much as makes an appearance in our next battle," Madam Oedius said, "You have my guarantee I will hurt her. She will be my target until she's dead or my prisoner. Consider it punishment for fooling me."

Kelly took the syringe and Madam Oedius freed her from her chains. She pointed to a pod, "Take it home. Galvanax will send another monster down in twenty-four hours. That gives you a little under twelve hours to administer the poison and allow it enough time to sink in, taking the pink Ranger out of battle."

Kelly climbed into the pod and as it took her back to Earth, she looked to the syringe in her hand. Her stomach lurched as she contemplated what to do. When she landed, she was back in the alley. It was timed perfectly, as Sarah walked by, on her way to their meeting point, which was the ice-cream shop. Kelly tucked the syringe in her pocket and caught up to Sarah.

"Hey!" Sarah smiled, turning to her when Kelly caught her arm. "I thought you'd be inside already."

"Is there somewhere safe we can talk?" Kelly asked.

"Is everything okay?"

"Fine, but… there's something we need to talk about."

"Want to head back to my place?" Sarah offered and Kelly nodded her head.

"Works for me."


	20. The Plan

"Are you okay?"

It was a question Kelly was starting to be sick of hearing, but she did appreciate the intention behind it. She nodded her head.

"I am."

"How did… I mean, when did you…?"

"After the attack in the park," Kelly said. "The pink Ranger, you, saved me and… I was just curious so I hung around for a little bit. I wanted to see the Rangers in action. I saw you use a weapon and when we met up later, I saw the design for it in your notebook."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Like what? Sarah, I know you're the pink Ranger?" Kelly asked. "I figured you didn't tell me for a reason, so it was probably for the best you didn't know I know."

"So if no one knew you knew, then why did Madam Oedius come after you."

"Wrong place wrong time," Kelly shrugged. "I heard a noise from the alley and when I checked out it, she surprised me. One thing led to another and I find myself making a deal with her."

"Concerning the poison?" Sarah asked. "She wants you to inject me with it?"

"If she sees you at the next battle, she's going to try and kill you."

"Isn't she already?"

"She'll target you," Kelly said. "And I think, even though she only mentioned the next fight, I'm pretty sure if she ever sees you, she'll follow through with her end of the deal."

Sarah took the syringe and examined it carefully, "It won't kill me."

"You can't think to take it," Kelly shook her head. "Sarah, I told you this because I was hoping we could come up with another plan. Something that doesn't involve you…"

"I don't want to risk Madam Oedius coming after you too," Sarah said. "She may not have mentioned it, but if you betray her deal…"

"Sarah…"

"She said you needed to inject me twelve hours before the fight?" Sarah asked. "That implies the poison takes time before it takes effect."

"You're not injecting yourself. Can't you… study it or something? Under a microscope or… something?"

"I could," Sarah nodded. "I could take it to the base, see if Mick knows anything about it."

"So let's do that," Kelly said. "Where is the base?"

-Ninja-Steel-

"Shop class?" Kelly asked as Sarah led her to the Ranger base. "You secret hideout is in the paint room?"

"You can't tell anyone," Sarah said as she opened the door. She invited Kelly inside first, then followed her. Mick and RedBot both gave her curious looks, but she held up a hand, "Kelly knows."

"Oh," Mick said, though there was still a curious frown on his face. "Was this intentional?"

"What do you know about this?" Sarah asked, holding out the syringe, dodging Mick's question because it really wasn't important right now. Mick examined it, then handed it over to RedBot.

"Not sure. Where did you find it?"

"Madam Oedius," Kelly said. RedBot nearly dropped the syringe. Mick's eyes bulged out of his head. He carefully took the syringe from RedBot and placed it down on the table, then he and the robot both backed away from him.

"Madam Oedius is trouble," he warned the girls. "She's got her own agenda. She does what she wants."

"Do you know what it is?" Sarah asked.

"I don't."

"Can you figure it out?"

"Madam Oedius is a tricky monster," RedBot explained. "She's got resources and tools that Galvanax isn't aware of. Monsters that are sent to her are rarely seen returning alive."

"The screams are the most haunting," Mick said with a shutter. He pointed to the poison. "If she gave that to you, then it's trouble. Stay clear of it. I'll dispose it safely."

"You can't," Kelly shook her head. "Madam Oedius took me on her ship, and the only reason she let me go was because I promised I'd inject Sarah with it. If she finds out I didn't…"

"You're not telling me you want to poison Sarah?" Mick frowned.

"No, not at all," Kelly shook her head desperately, "But we can't just throw it out. We have to figure out something, right?"

"You're here, you're safe," Mick argued. "Madam Oedius has no power over you anymore. I'm throwing it away."

"I can handle whatever she throws at me," Sarah promised Kelly and put an arm around her. "I'll be fine."

"Just… don't go to the next fight," Kelly insisted. "Buy yourself a little time, please."

"Kelly…"

"If the other need you, then by all means," Kelly suggested. "But there's no sense in risking it. Not until we have a better idea."

"She makes a good point," Mick stated. "If Madam Oedius thinks she got her way, we might be able to pick her brain a little more. She might be a little more forthcoming with her plan."

"I don't like sitting out."

"Sitting out now means helping your friends later," Mick reasoned. "You'll help them from here."


	21. Bad Decisions

Twenty-four hours later. Just as Madam Oedius had promised. Twenty-four hours after her kidnapping, Kelly watched her friends race off into battle. It was a little unsettling to see, not because she was worried for the Rangers, though that did cross her mind, but because it meant Madam Oedius' words were true. At the very least, when it came to the Rangers and trouble, she could be trusted.

Sarah had, fortunately, agreed to sit out the fight. She was helping from the Ranger base, keeping out of sight with the hopes that Madam Oedius wouldn't know she hadn't been injected with the poison.

Kelly wandered around school as the fight took place, keeping an eye on the news through her classmates' phones and their chatter. She was sure that, through them, she would hear if there was anything unusual going on. It was her way of helping the Rangers.

She was good with secrets. She had kept her sexuality hidden from her parents for sixteen years, as well as the bullying she faced at her former school because of it. She had kept the Rangers' secret, even from them. Yet, this felt like the biggest secret – hiding the truth from Madam Oedius. And the consequences of spilling this secret were big.

Kelly settled in the cafeteria. Close enough to a group of students watching the fight on their phone that she could hear what was going on, but not to close for them to suspect she was listening. She thought maybe, while the Rangers were in battle, she could get a little writing done. This would be the perfect time to study them, as they worked together, now that she knew about their real identities. However, as she scrambled to get her notebook out of her bag, her hands still shaking from her worries, she noticed a man walk by.

Whether he was new to the school or not, she couldn't tell. She was still new herself and so unfamiliar faces didn't mean much to her yet. Though this wasn't exactly an unfamiliar face. She knew this man. She had seen him in the alley. He had taken her to Madam Oedius' lab. He had threatened to kill her.

She gasped when she saw him, and his eyes locked with hers. He made his way over to her as she froze in panic. He sat down.

"I see the pink Ranger is missing in action," he said. "Can I take this as confirmation you did as Madam Oedius asked?"

Kelly nodded her head, "I-I did."

"Good," he said. "Can I see?"

"See? See what?"

"Madam Oedius will refuse to let me return until I see with my own eyes that the pink Ranger is out of action," he said. "Take me to her."

"She's not in battle, just as Madam Oedius asked."

"I am unarmed," the man said and pat his own chest to show Kelly there was nothing more than a shirt on his back. "Madam Oedius will hold up her end of the deal and not kill the pink Ranger if you've honoured your word."

"I…"

"Take me to the pink Ranger now, or I will destroy this school," he said. "Are you really willing to risk all their lives?"

He gestured around the cafeteria. Kelly could easily count several dozen people, all having a good time watching the Rangers fight, unaware that a monster was amongst them. Suddenly, he grabbed her by the arm and squeezed tight.

"Now," he growled and pulled her up. Kelly nodded her head and while he still held her, she walked him out into the hall. She thought about leading him astray, but when she hesitated between two directions in the hallway and he pulled her in closer and put his arm around her neck, she knew not to risk it. Sarah had Mick and RedBot by her side, and while Kelly wasn't sure how well they could handle themselves in a fight, it was certainly better to have the three of them against this man than just her.

"Fine, fine," she said and pulled against his arm, trying to loosen his hold around her neck, though he was far too strong. "This way."

She took him to shop class then knocked on the door to the paint room. When the door opened, she thought the man might give up holding her in favour of looking around, but he pulled her in with him.

Sarah, seeing a strange man had her girlfriend by the neck, dropped her headset, leaving the Rangers to fend for themselves. She glared angrily at the man, "Let her go."

"Pink Ranger, I presume?" he asked her with a tone that made Kelly's stomach knot. He turned his attention to Mick and RedBot, "Unless, of course, this beauty is dating one of you."

"And can I presume you're Madam Oedius' latest pet?" Sarah asked, her hand wrapped firmly around her Power Star.

"Pet?" he asked and shook his head with a laugh. "More like protégé."

"I don't care who you are," Sarah said. "Let her go."

He spotted the syringe under a microscope, filled with the poison. A clear sign it hadn't been used. He shook his head, "Madam Oedius doesn't take kindly to traitors. A deal was made. This girl was only to be set free if you were made to take the poison. Since that hasn't happened, she's to return to the lab."

Kelly felt the man start to back up, pulling her with him. What happened after that was a blur, but she felt the man let her go. She crawled away, trying to block out the sound of metal hitting metal.

"Quick!" Mick called, pulling her to her feet then taking her behind a work bench, where he and RedBot had also taken cover, "You're safe here. I've called the others back."

"Can't you help?" Kelly asked and she heard a crash. Mick shook his head rapidly.

"No, no, no. I'm a lover, not a fighter," he winced when there was another crash. "Besides, Sarah only needs to hold out until the others get back. They aren't too far, it shouldn't be long."

"RedBot?" Kelly looked to the robot. He seemed to gulp, or at least it was the equivalent for him, then stood up.

Almost immediately he was hit by a chair that went flying across the room. Kelly let out a little scream and Mick dragged RedBot back until the cover of the workbench.

"We leave the fighting up to the Rangers," he explained to Kelly. "It works better that way."

"So she's on her own?" Kelly gasped. Had she known that, she never would have brought the man to the lab. She would have figured something else out.

Or so, that was what she wanted to believe. The thought of misleading him had only crossed her mind. The moment he threatened her, she caved. She had been too afraid to do anything.

She had quickly agreed to Madam Oedius' deal. She had told Sarah about it, but left Sarah and her friends to try and find a solution, offering none of her own help. Even if this Ranger stuff was all new to her, there had to be something she could have done. A way to help.

She had ducked out of the Ranger base when the fight started and as soon as a threat presented itself, she brought him right to Sarah, hoping she could fix the problem.

When her father had yelled at her, she had run. She needed Hayley and Calvin to save her. She was relying on Hayley's family now to keep her sheltered and safe. Though she kept telling her friends and herself that she would have figured something out, she doubted that was true.

When she had been teased and bullied at her old school, she did nothing about it. She didn't stand up for herself, she didn't tell a teacher or her parents. When trouble knocked, she let it walk in and make itself at home.

"I… I…" she muttered but then didn't say much more. Mick or RedBot didn't have time to ask her what she was trying to say as the workbench was lifted from behind them and slammed into the wall. Kelly was grabbed and dragged off. The last thing she saw before she was taken was Sarah pulling a syringe from her shoulder and the syringe she had taken from Madam Oedius was still on the table where Mick had left it.

"No!" Sarah shouted as the intruder took Kelly. The door to the Ranger base closed behind them. Sarah leapt to her feet to try and go after them, but barely made it out to the classroom before she started to feel woozy. Just as she stumbled, Mick propped her up.

"We'll get her back," he promised. "The others are already on their way. I'll send them out, I promise."

"It'll be too late," Sarah said but her words were slurred. Mick could hear it right away and knew he couldn't let her go.

"They'll do everything they can," he promised her. "And while they bring her home, let's make sure she's got someone to come home too, alright? She's been through enough as is."

"But…"

"It'll be fine," Mick said and set Sarah down on the floor, propping her up against the wall until he could find a better place for her to rest. When he turned around, RedBot was looking to him with worry.

"It'll be fine?" he asked.

"Just… redirect the Rangers," Mick told him. "I'll take care of this."

"But Mick, if that's…"

"I've got this, RedBot!" Mick shouted which caused RedBot to jump. "Redirect the others! I'll figure something out."

Not wanting to cause Mick to yell anymore, RedBot did as he was asked. If he had a stomach, though, he knew it would be sick.


	22. The New Plan

The Rangers searched everywhere for Kelly. RedBot had told them of her capture and how she had been taken from the base. Their best bet, they knew, was to look around the school for any sign of her or the monster who took her. Unfortunately, they had found nothing.

It wasn't for a lack of searching. The Rangers rushed through every hallway, opened every locker and looked in each corner of every classroom. Kelly was nowhere to be found. They searched the school grounds and the mile radius with no luck. Tired from their battle and from the hours of searching, they were forced to retreat to their base, completely empty handed.

"Sarah wouldn't give up," Brody was the only one protesting still, though even he knew this was a losing battle. His mind beat in the fact that it was over, but his heart wasn't ready to call it quits. To this day, he was still searching for his brother who disappeared ten years before. A few hours of searching for Kelly was nothing compared to that. "She would still be out there, looking."

"Brody, we've done everything," Preston tried to reason, though, like Brody, his heart told him that wasn't the right thing to do. "We need to head back, get some rest and figure out a new plan."

"Speaking of Sarah, though," Levi let his words trail off as he looked to the others, "Shouldn't she have joined us?"

"She must be working in the base already," Calvin suggested. The Rangers made their way into the school and down to shop class. Upon entering the base, they saw the mess inside and their hearts stopped. RedBot was quick to greet them, assuring them the base looked a lot worse than it was.

"Have you found her?" he then asked, to which all the Rangers shook their heads. He gave a sigh, "Dang it."

"We looked everywhere," Hayley promised.

"We're not ready to give up, though," Brody added. "A little rest, a new plan and we'll be right back out there, ready to bring her home, we promise, Sarah."

He turned his attention to the computers, thinking he would find Sarah at her usual post, but she wasn't there. Mick wasn't either. Instead, he was pacing around the prism, muttering to himself and hitting himself in the head with his palm. Brody recognized this as a sign of stress in his friend. Mick only did this when there was something seriously wrong. However, before he could ask, he saw Sarah on the floor, leaning against the wall. Her eyes were closed and her head had fallen forward.

"She's not hurt," Mick promised as Brody and the Rangers rushed to their friend, checking her over themselves. "At least, not that you can see."

"We were attacked!" RedBot explained. "Some… stranger brought Kelly into the base and threatened to take her away. A fight broke out and…"

"I can't wake her up," Preston said as he gently tapped Sarah on the cheek.

"She won't wake up," Mick shook his head, then he turned to the Prism, "Not without help, at least! Now would be a great time for a vision or something."

"You know it doesn't work like that, Mick," Brody reminded him.

"Well, there's got to be some answer!" Mick shouted and kicked the stand that held up the Prism. After, he turned to the Rangers, "It's a poison from Madam Oedius."

"Like the other poison?" Calvin asked. It was the reason Sarah had stayed away from the battle, leaving the Rangers at only five strong. They had to trick Madam Oedius into believing Sarah had been injected with her poison, at least until they could come up with a different idea on how to handle Kelly's deal.

"I don't know," Mick said. "The stranger injected it into Sarah before we even knew he had it. Without a full workup…"

"Why haven't you done that, yet?" Levi asked. Mick pointed to his work station.

"All my tools are damaged," he said. "Nothing works. Unless you can find me something equivalent, there's nothing I can do."

"What about the science lab?"

"No," Mick shook his head. "Everything in this school is so… primitive."

"What about Galvanax' ship?" Levi suggested. "Wouldn't there be something there?"

"You want to risk going up on Galvanax' ship?" Mick frowned.

"We can save Kelly at the same time," Hayley suggested. "Surely that's where Madam Oedius would take her."

"Five Rangers, up on the enemy ship, with hundreds of monsters?" Mick asked. "Including, and really don't' forget this one, Galvanax himself? No. No, no no," Mick shook his head rapidly. "I can't allow that."

"What other choice do we have?" Preston asked.

"Hey, aren't there other Rangers?" Calvin asked. All eyes turned to him and for a moment, he felt like he was on the spot – do or die. "Well, we've met some of the other Ninja Rangers, and there are way more teams out there. One of them have to have the technology we need to help Sarah."

"There is a new museum, in Amber Beach," Hayley nodded her head at Calvin's suggested. "It's a Ranger museum and it's built on the site of the Rangers last battle. Apparently, to make up for ruining the natural history museum, the Rangers donated all their stuff so it could reopen."

"You think they might be able to help?" Mick asked.

"Someone there has to have a contact with the Rangers," Calvin nodded. "I mean, they got all those weapons and blue prints and… stuff somehow, right? And they're still opening new exhibits."

"It's a start," Brody said. "Calvin, Hayley, you two head out to Amber Beach. Find that museum and see if you can't find out more."

"On it," Calvin and Hayley nodded. Brody looked to the rest of his team.

"We'll take Sarah home and make her comfortable. Mick, I know it's not the most up-to-date, and I know that's a huge understatement, but you need to try with what's in the school."

"I'll do my best," Mick promised.


	23. The Ranger Museum

The Ranger museum was amazing. Calvin and Hayley had already agreed to make time to come back on a proper date, when they could study the exhibits. There were so many neat things to see, like Ranger uniforms, weapons, Megazord blueprints and models. It was everything they needed to know about their predecessors and more.

"We have to keep this in mind," Calvin said to Hayley as he squeezed her hand. She nodded.

"Don't get distracted. We'll be back to look at this, I promise."

"I know, I know," Calvin said and then spotted an employee setting up one of the exhibits. He had seen tour guides going around already but when he asked one about the displays, they didn't know much about where they came from. He and Hayley had decided to look for someone setting one up, working behind the scenes, in the hopes that they would know more. He pointed her out to Hayley and the two walked over.

"Excuse me," he called and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and looked up.

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. We were just…" Calvin trailed off as he looked to Hayley for help. How the hell was he supposed to ask questions about the Rangers, state that it was urgent, but not give away his own identity as a Ranger?

"We wanted to know who is in charge of getting all this stuff," Hayley said. "We're from Summer Cove, we didn't see anything about our Rangers here."

"Summer Cove?" the woman who based on her nametag was named Kendall asked. "That's the newest team, right?"

"Yeah," Hayley nodded. "I think they call themselves the Ninja Steel Rangers."

"We haven't received any donations from them yet," Kendall said. "But I assure you, when they reach out to us, we'd be more than happy to start something up."

"How exactly would they reach out to you?" Calvin asked. "I mean, who would they contact."

"Me," Kendall said. "They would contact the museum. They can donate the artifacts anonymously by dropping them off in our loading bay, or they can pop by themselves. We'd arrange whatever is comfortable with them."

"And how do you verify that all this stuff is actually the real deal?" Hayley asked. Kendall shook her head.

"Very little of what you see here is the real deal," she said. "I hope you understand having weapons of their grades would be a little irresponsible. While our security is one of the best, we can't afford a mistake this costly."

"So, you recreate all of this?"

"We have a… work station," Kendall nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"It would have to be pretty advanced to rebuild all this stuff, huh?" Hayley said. Kendall nodded her head, then looked to the two curiously. Calvin gulped, sure she was onto them. If she was telling the truth, and he had no reason to think she would lie, then she had dealt with Rangers before. She could probably tell right away that they were too curious about what happened behind the scenes, instead of in awe at all the displays as they were like everyone else in the exhibit.

"What's going on here?" Kendall asked. "If you're trying to meet with the Rangers then I must tell you, this museum respects their privacy. As I mentioned, if they choose not to go public with their donations, and many of the Rangers do, then we respect that. I'm not going to let some fans…"

"We're not fans," Calvin said and Hayley nudged him in the ribs. He frowned at her then continued. He wasn't going to be turned away now. "We're Rangers."

"Cal!" Hayley growled and shot him an angry glare. He looked to her apologetically but still, he continued. Kendall had admitted she dealt with Rangers. She would know how to keep this a secret, and if revealing himself got Sarah the help she needed, he was fine with it.

"Our friend's hurt pretty bad and the guy who hurt her trashed our lab. We don't have the equipment right now to figure out what's wrong with her and we're scared we're running out of time."

Kendall looked like she believed Calvin for a moment, then she scoffed and went back to her work. Calvin grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her back around to face him.

"I'm serious."

"I've heard better stories than that one," Kendall shook her head. "Look, the Rangers are pretty cool, I guess. They're real life superheroes that everyone wants to meet. I get it. But if they've chosen to keep their identities secret then I _have_ to respect that."

"But…"

"If you really want to meet a Ranger, write a fan letter to those who are public and hope they get back to you with an invitation. This museum is for learning, not for setting up meet and greets."

"I promise, we're telling you the truth," Calvin said. "I'm yellow. She's white."

Hayley shook his head. She could see Kendall still wasn't convinced and Calvin, in his desperation, was starting to speak a little louder. If he pressed on, security was going to be called.

"Prove it," Kendall challenged. Calvin looked around.

"Uh, here?"

"My office," Kendall said and walked away. Calvin wasn't sure what he was supposed to do and looked to Hayley. She gestured after Kendall.

"Well, we're already in it. Might as well go through with it," she said. Calvin nodded and followed Kendall down a few hallways with Hayley until they reached a room. Kendall invited them in, then shut and lock the door behind them. She went and sat behind her desk.

"If you are a Ranger, then morph," she said. "There's no one else here, no cameras, your identity or humiliation won't leave this room."

"Okay," Calvin said and he took out his Power Star. In a flash, he morphed. He had to admit being a little satisfied when he saw Kendall with her mouth hung open as she realized she had just been proven wrong. He removed his helmet and pointed to his suit, "See, yellow."

"I… You have to forgive me. You wouldn't believe how many teenagers come in here begging to meet the Rangers," Kendall said as she stood up and offered her hand. "It's almost disgusting the lengths they'll go to in order to meet one of us. Or the crushes," Kendall rolled her eyes. "How can you fall in love with someone you've never actually seen?"

"Wait, back up," Hayley said. "One of _us_?"

"So your story about your friend, it's true?" Kendall asked, avoiding Hayley's question only because she remembered Calvin mentioning he believed their problem was time sensitive. She had already wasted enough time doubting that these were the new Rangers. "You really need help?"

"Please," Calvin said.

"What do you need?" Kendall asked. "You're very fortunate that I just got my lab back in working order. I can do anything."

"Your lab?" Hayley asked.

"We need… I'm not sure, but we need it," Calvin said. "Everything, maybe."

"Is there enough time to bring her here?" Kendall asked but Calvin and Hayley shrugged. "Alright, then I'll go with you. I'll just need to grab some supplies from my lab as well as Chase and Koda and…"

"Power Rangers!"

"Cammy…" Kendall sighed as the ten-year-old walked into her office. Her key still hung in the door as Cammy stood with her hand up, pointing to Calvin who was still in his suit. "Yes!"

"Cammy, I…"

"Mom and dad already dropped me off and left," Cammy said. "That means whatever you're doing, you have to take me with you!" she smirked excitedly. "Yes! New Power Rangers!"

"Cammy, go find the others," Kendall said. "Tell them we have to head to Summer Cove. Make sure they know it's urgent."

"Are we fighting monsters?" Cammy asked. "Should I get the energems?"

"Just to be safe," Kendall nodded. "Go fast, alright?"

"I'll be right back!" Cammy said and shut the door as she raced out. Calvin and Hayley looked to Kendal, who could only sigh.

"Sorry about that. She's my sister. She already knows about the Rangers. She won't be in the way."

"She knows about the Rangers?"

"Unfortunately," Kendall nodded her head. "She's been one herself, actually. And she's been plenty of help."

"So you're all coming to help us?" Hayley asked.

"Of course. Chase and Koda are my teammates. They won't be able to help me with a cure, but if you're a Ranger down, they can help if there's an attack. Keep your numbers up so Galvanax doesn't think he's got an advantage."

"You know his name?" Calvin frowned. Kendall gestured to the museum.

"I run a Ranger museum. New Rangers show up in the next city over and you don't think I'm going to do a little research?"

"Right."

"Just give me ten minutes to get everything ready and we'll help your friend."


	24. Riding Shotgun

Jenny had witnessed a nightmare before. She got to ride shotgun many years ago when, midway through their date, Bill received a phone call. It wasn't the first time a date had been put on a slight hold. Bill had told her on their first date about his daughter. Usually, it was just the babysitter phoning to ask questions, like whether Sarah could watch a show, if she could play in the backyard after dark – little things like that.

She had also been in her own living nightmares before. She had lived through one when Sarah was kidnapped by her mother.

But this… Now, Jenny was once again riding shotgun in a nightmare, but this time, it was her nightmare. She was the one having a bad dream and she had no control over it at all.

She remembered the first time she had ridden shotgun, though. Bill got a call on his phone and politely excused himself from the table. Jenny made little of it and took a few bites of her meal. When Bill came back, threw money down on the table and rushed to put on his jacket, Jenny knew this wasn't a usual phone call.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, and she was glad that she had. Bill had forgotten she was with him. He looked to her, appearing a little stunned.

"Sarah's in the hospital," he said.

"What?" Jenny asked and was immediately on her feet.

There were things that men could say that would end a date, whether it was intentionally or not. Telling her his daughter was in the hospital was a sure fire way to close the night. Jenny didn't need to be told dinner was over and there would be nothing happening afterwards.

Unfortunately, Bill was her ride. He had picked her up and since this date was for her birthday, she had no money on her at all. She couldn't get a cab and didn't want to walk home at this hour.

"I don't know! I don't know what happened!" Bill shouted at her. Jenny had to remind herself that his daughter was in the hospital. Right now, he would be shouting at the Pope. Despite thinking maybe she should take a step back, she followed him out to the car and hopped into the passenger seat. "I can't drop you off," he told her.

"That's okay. I'll go with you."

She hadn't met Sarah before. Bill wanted to be sure about them before he introduced Jenny to Sarah. A part of Jenny thought they might meet only when Bill was certain she was the one he wanted to marry. She was a little nervous about the meeting. She always had been. She had a couple nephews already, but never wanted kids of her own and had no idea how she would act or talk around a girl who she hoped would be her step-daughter one day.

She always thought the meeting would be over ice-cream, or maybe at the science center, since Bill said Sarah loved it there. Jenny had rehearsed insisting Sarah be allowed a double scoop of ice-cream, or buying Sarah the best souvenir that the little girl wanted. A bribe of sorts to get Sarah to like her.

She did not plan on meeting Sarah spontaneously in the hospital. But in the rush of getting Bill there quickly, she had agreed to what was easiest for him.

"Are you sure?" he asked and for the first time since he got the call, he slowed down. Jenny nodded her head.

"You need to get there quickly," she said. "Be with Sarah and I'll do what I can to help."

"She's a really sweet girl," Bill said with a smile. "You'll love her, I promise."

"I'm sure I will," Jenny said, though she had her doubts. How much could she love someone else's kid, when she didn't even want kids of her own?

Bill drove quickly to the hospital, running all the yellow lights. He got inside, explained who he was and was led right away to Sarah. Jenny was left in the waiting room, unsure of when Bill would be back or even where he had gone. It was family only and Bill had been in such a rush to see his daughter, he hadn't thought about her.

Jenny sat down in a chair and lifted a magazine. She flipped through it, though she didn't see a single picture or article. She was more caught up in how she would meet Sarah. After all, the little girl was now either sick or in pain, and would suddenly be meeting the woman who was dating her father. It was sure to be awkward.

Eventually, Bill came to the waiting room, looking a lot better than when he had left. Jenny couldn't help but think maybe the doctors had given him something to help him calm down. When he saw Jenny, he sat next to her and took her hand in his. He squeezed it.

"You waited?"

"I couldn't leave without knowing she was okay," Jenny said and it was true. As nervous as she was about meeting Sarah, she couldn't very well walk out of the hospital without an update. She didn't plan on being a wicked step-mother.

"She will be. She was fiddling with that damn hoverboard of hers when she slipped and hit her head on the garage floor," Bill said with a shake of his head.

"A hoverboard?"

"Don't get me started," Bill sighed. "She's convinced she can make one. I've told her a hundred times, if she was going to test the damn thing out, she needed to wear her helmet."

"I guess she didn't?"

"She's nine," Bill said. "She didn't think it through. Anyway, she slipped off, hit her head and when the sitter heard, Sarah was just coming too again. She was a bit dizzy and nauseous so she brought her here."

"You picked a good sitter," Jenny said. "So Sarah's going to be okay?"

"She's got a tough head," Bill nodded. "They're keeping her for observation, just in case. I've already called work to cancel and…"

"Would you like me to bring something from your place?" Jenny asked. "An overnight bag? Maybe some of Sarah's favourite things."

"You'd do that?"

"I came to help."

"I wish I thought of that before you waited here a couple of hours," Bill said and he got out his keys. "She's got a unicorn on her bed she won't sleep without and a few books on her bed table. That should be all she needs."

"And for you?"

"A toothbrush and a change of clothes."

"Got it," Jenny smiled and made a mental record of the list, as well as Sarah's room for when she was back. When she returned with all the items from the house, she knocked on the door to the room. No one answered, but it was getting late and she thought maybe Bill had fallen asleep. She quietly opened the door and tiptoed inside the room.

"Who are you?" a little voice asked and Jenny jumped. She noticed Sarah sitting up in the bed and placed her hand over her heart to calm herself down.

"I'm… uh… a friend of your dad's," Jenny said. "He asked me to pick up some stuff from your house and bring it here."

"Are you his girlfriend?" Sarah asked. Jenny tried to look around the dark room for Bill, but she couldn't see him.

"Uh… yes?"

"Did you bring Squishy?"

"What?"

Sarah pointed to her hands. Jenny realized she was talking about the unicorn and offered it to the young girl. Sarah took it with a smile and wrapped it up in her arms, "You're pretty."

For a second, Jenny thought she was talking to the unicorn.

"Excuse me?"

"You're pretty," Sarah repeated. "I can see why daddy likes you. He said you were the prettiest lady he ever met, and he was right."

"You're… not shy, are you?"

"Are you going to be my mom?" Sarah asked and Jenny nearly choked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I'm… fine."

"So? Are you going to be my mom?"

"I… I don't know," Jenny answered. What was she supposed to say to her boyfriend's daughter? Yes was too forward. No was… damning. "I guess we'll see how it goes."

"I'd like a mom," Sarah said and smiled. "I don't have one yet. Daddy says he's working on that. He says he even has a special ring that he bought for her."

"A ring?"

"Yep," Sarah nodded. "It's so pretty. He asked me to help him pick it out. He says one day, he'll give that ring to a lady, and she'll be my step-mother. A good step-mother, he says. Not like Cinderella's."

"You picked out a ring?" Jenny asked. Sarah nodded her head then asked Jenny for one of the books in her hand.

"Do you know how airplanes can fly?" Sarah asked. "If you don't, I can tell you."

Back in the present, Jenny couldn't help but smile. That nightmare had turned into a dream. Her meeting with Sarah had gone well, especially once Sarah started to explain the physics behind flight. She later learned that the ring Sarah had mention was, in fact, the engagement ring that Bill used a couple of months later to propose and Sarah had been thrilled.

But as well as it all turned out, Jenny remembered Bill's panic – the all consuming doom that forced him to end a date early and drive like a maniac to the hospital, as well as forget that Jenny was in the waiting room for two hours with no way to get home.

And now, she was in the middle of it. She felt that all consuming doom, and the worst part about it was that she felt that she was just along for the ride, unable to control the outcome. There was nothing she could do to help. No Squishy to deliver, no physics to discuss, no toothbrushes or clothes to retrieve. All she could do was sit and wait and hope for the best.

Hope for the best, but prepare for the worst.

She did do something, of course. She made sure Sarah was comfortable in her bed. She even brought old Squishy down from the shelf and lay it next to her daughter. But that was it.

"She'll be fine, right?" she asked and looked to Brody, Preston and Levi, who brought Sarah here.

"We'll do everything we can," they promised, but like her, there was nothing they could do but sit and wait. They had already explained that Calvin and Hayley were on a mission to get help from another team – preferably one with the technology to analyze blood and come up with a cure of some sort. Until Calvin and Hayley came home, or unless Shane figured something out in his own little research, all they could do was wait.

"Do you think she can hear us?" Preston asked. "Don't they say people in comas can hear when you talk to them?"

"You believe that?" Brody frowned.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Doesn't hurt to say something, I guess."

"What do we say?" Levi asked. "We don't exactly have any good news to tell her."

"Yeah, but... Calvin and Hayley are working on something," Preston said. "Maybe we can let her know that they'll be back soon."

"Do you think she's in pain?" Jenny asked.

"She seems peaceful," Levi pointed out. "Like she's just sleeping."

"What if we told funny stories or something?" Brody suggested. "You know, until we have good news to tell her, or if she is in pain, as a way to get her focused on something else."

"That's if she can hear us," Levi said. "But I guess it is something we can do."

"I've never told her what my first date with her father was like," Jenny said and turned to Sarah. "I never told you the full story but I guess, now that you know the details, there's no harm now. And it's actually pretty funny."

"Your first date was funny?" Brody asked. "Let's hear it, then."

"First of all, he didn't have matching shoes," Jenny said with a little chuckle as she looked to Sarah. She hoped Brody's suggestion worked. She hoped that Sarah could hear and that if she was in pain, this funny story would help.

It was all she could do.


	25. The Fight

Kendall set up a mini lab, as Cammy called it, in the living room. She didn't know what the Ninja Steel Rangers were missing from their own technology, or what they even had to start with, so she brought everything she would want for her own team. If this was Chase or Koda who was in trouble, Kendall would want everything she could possibly carry with her.

She had a little knowledge on Galvanax, enough to know he was seeking power. She didn't know about the Ninja Steel Rangers. She didn't know why Galvanax would choose to target Sarah. She had to find that out from Hayley and Calvin on the way.

Apparently, Madam Oedius, Galvanax' right hand woman, had been the one to target Sarah, and she had done so involuntarily when Sarah's girlfriend overheard her conversation with an underling. Sarah was a target because it would cause Kelly pain.

Madam Oedius reminded Kendall of Heckyl and since that was really all she knew about the female monster, she decided to tackle this like a Heckyl problem. Once her mini lab was set up, Kendall asked to see Sarah. She made notes on her condition – how physically, she only had marks from the fight. Nothing seemed to be a result of an injection or poison. She noted how Sarah wouldn't respond to stimulus. She asked the Rangers how long she had been unconscious for and they told her it had been hours.

No physical symptoms, no response, and a poison that didn't make her sick, but kept her unconscious from beginning to the hopeful end.

Kendall had reason to believe this was a poison that attacked the mind. She drew blood. Blood supplied the brain with the oxygen it needed to function. Whatever was attacking her mind would have to be in her blood.

"So?" Cammy asked her. She was the only one allowed to be near Kendall as she worked. Having been with Kendall for so long, Cammy had become more of a help than a hindrance on projects like these. Somehow, the little girl always asked the right questions when Kendall was stuck. "What did you find?"

"The poison is in her blood."

"What does it do?"

"I don't know yet," Kendall said. "Hopefully I can get a detailed analysis that Mick can use to compare to what he already knows. If that's the case, we may be able to come up with a cure by tomorrow."

"Uh huh. And if not?"

"We pray for a miracle," Kendall said. "Because at first look, this is unrecognizable to anyone here on Earth."

"It doesn't look like something Sledge or Heckyl or Snide would use?"

"Sledge was more of a beat you up kind of monster," Kendall said. "As was Snide. Heckyl had his own powers to rely on, not a poison."

"But will she be okay?"

"Keep hoping, Cammy," Kendall said.

-Ninja-Steel-

"I'm telling you, it's uncanny," Chase said as he looked between Preston and Koda. "If I didn't know any better, I would swear you two are brothers."

"I don't see it," Levi shook his head, then tilted it to the side, thinking maybe a new angle might help him see the similarity between Koda and Preston. "They look nothing alike to me."

"Are you kidding?" Chase laughed and pointed. "Their faces are… they're like twins!"

"I think I have to side with Chase on this one," Brody said. "You two look a lot alike."

"Maybe he my great-great-great-great-great," Koda looked to his fingers to see the count, then realized he would soon run out of fingers and shrugged, "Great grandson!"

"You didn't have any kids," Chase reminded him.

"That I know of," Koda said with a smirk. "Kendall tell me how babies made and… I make babies!"

"That's a lot of information, mate," Chase said with a chuckle. "Though, I guess it's not unbelievable."

"Are you really a cave man?" Calvin asked and nodded excitedly. "Like you lived in caves?"

"Yes. My cave was very big. We sleep around fire with family. Hunt during day," Koda answered. "Caves very comfortable."

"You don't age when you bond to an energem," Chase explained. "And since Koda was frozen in ice right after he bonded, he was pretty much brought into our time."

"I save brother from sabre tooth," Koda explained. "Fall off cliff and land in frozen water. Frozen for thousands of years until Kendall find me."

"Your English is very good for someone who was around before English was even invented," Hayley said. "Was it hard to learn?"

"Yes," Koda nodded. "English is confusing language. Too many rules."

"I still don't see it," Levi grumbled. "You guys are nuts."

"How do you not see it," Chase gasped in frustration. "They're identical, mate. Just, look harder."

"Oh, right, I'll look harder," Levi frowned. "You know what, when Sarah wakes up, we'll ask her what she thinks. Break the tie."

"What tie?" Chase said. "Hayley, Brody and Calvin agree with me."

"I agree!" Koda shot his hand up.

"And Koda. Preston's the only one who hasn't said anything yet."

"It's freaky," Preston said as he eyes Koda strangely. Chase threw his hand up cheerfully then pointed to Levi teasingly.

"Ha, dude, it's everyone but you."

"You're all nuts," Levi shook his head. "I mean, Koda is… There's the…. Preston's nose is…"

The Ninja's communicators going off saved Levi from stumbling further with his argument. Brody spoke into his data comm.

"What is it, Mick?"

"Kelly's in the quarry," he said. "But be careful when you approach. This might be a trap."

"What do you mean?" Preston asked.

"There's a lot of energy in the area," Mick said. "And the only being in the area is Kelly. A human, even you Rangers, don't give off this much power."

"We'll check it out," Brody said and gave the signal to his team to head out. He told the Dino Rangers they would call if they needed help. He didn't want to alert Galvanax or Madam Oedius that they had called in for reinforcements unless they needed to.

"Different hair!" Levi said right before he left. "They had different hair."

"You're right," Chase teased him. "They were born with different haircuts."

-Ninja-Steel-

Kelly didn't know what Madam Oedius had done to her. The last thing she remembered was seeing Sarah pull a needle from her shoulder. From there, it was just a painful blur until now, where she was to fight the Rangers.

She knew she had power now. A lot of power. More than she could potentially handle. In fact, she was sure this fight was going to kill her. Fighting her friends, the only people who really cared about her, was going to destroy her whether she physically died or not.

But the worst part was when the Rangers arrived and they were one short. Sarah hadn't come. She had fought hard to protect Kelly from the stranger who abducted her. She had put her life on the line when there was no one else to help. Kelly couldn't imagine any excuse that would be good enough for Sarah to stay on the sidelines except…

Her heart sunk. Madam Oedius was right. The poison would kill Sarah, if it hadn't already. A long, painful death, Madam Oedius had said.

Kelly's eyes welled with tears as the Rangers tried to reason with her. She made it clear she had to fight, that there was no other choice. They asked her to fight it.

Madam Oedius had already killed Sarah. Kelly wasn't going to doubt her again. She would do as she was told because she didn't want anyone else getting hurt, and because she couldn't stop herself.

There was little control of her body. She could pull some punches if she tried hard enough, and she always did. Madam Oedius might notice, but likely wasn't going to get mad. She was still hurting the Rangers. It was five against one and she was winning. They couldn't hurt her. Not when they saw her as a victim.

It was the perfect plan. Madam Oedius knew Kelly was close to Sarah, and she knew Sarah was a Ranger. Even if Kelly hadn't earned their friendship by now, they would still hesitate to attack her. They wouldn't hurt her because she meant something to Sarah. Kelly now had an advantage over the Rangers that even Galvanax couldn't get with all his power. Right now, if Kelly really wanted it, she could kill the Rangers.

And she came close. Before she knew it, they were on the ground, unable to get to their feet. Their weapons were out of reach. Kelly knew they were about to make the call to retreat. She knew they needed to defend themselves, and she knew she could stop them. She was fast and strong enough. Madam Oedius had blessed her with that gift.

She felt herself trying to move towards the Rangers but she didn't. Her feet, suddenly, wouldn't work. As much as her body willed it, she wouldn't let it happen. She shook her head and then quickly fell to the ground.

"No!" she shouted. She wouldn't do it. She had let Sarah down, she wouldn't hurt her friends. She had been a coward before. If she didn't learn to stand up for herself now, to rely on herself now, her life would be over. Sarah would never forgive her, and the Rangers would certainly never want to see her again, and now that her parents had kicked her out, the Rangers were all she had. "Go!" she shouted to the Rangers. "Now! Get out!"

"Kelly…"

"Go!" she was openly defying Madam Oedius. She had no idea how she was doing it, but she did. Her life wasn't worth living if she followed through with her orders, so it didn't matter that she was facing certain death once she was called back. Either way, she lost, and if she was going to lose, she wanted it to be the right way.

The Rangers gave her one look before they got to their feet and ran. Kelly felt her body pulling her towards them but she resisted. It took all she had not to kill them where they stood, but she did it.

The next thing she knew, she was back in Madam Oedius' lab, on the floor, with the overgrown cat standing over her. A swift kick to the stomach reminded her who was really in charge.

"You had them!" she yelled.

"I won't do it," Kelly stated. "I won't hurt them too!"

"You can and you will," Madam Oedius threatened.


	26. The Fairy Tale

Mick walked into Kendall's mini-lab and looked around. He felt a little excited seeing all her toys. It was like being back on Galvanax's ship, only without the stress of knowing that whatever he did would result in the certain death of an alien. This was like a playground.

Only it wasn't time to play. He was here because with her technology, Kendall had analyzed the substance in Sarah's blood. She had it described in detail. All that was missing was a name.

Mick read over her notes and he could feel all eyes watching him. His Rangers, who had returned hours before from a difficult fight, were hoping for good news. They wanted him to shout out something crazy, run upstairs and wake Sarah up. They wanted him to promise everything would be okay. But as he read on, he knew he would never be able to do that.

"She needs to fight this herself," he said. "There is no cure."

"What… what do you mean?" Jenny asked and took the notes from him, as if she could read them over better. "There's got to be a cure!"

"Madam Oedius used this poison to kill anyone who threatened Galvanax," Mick said. "Once ingested, death is almost certain."

"Almost certain," Calvin said. "So there's something we can do?"

"This poison is torture. You have to want to live through it," Mick explained. "It's everything you fear and more. Every pain you've ever suffered. The more you hurt in your life, the more powerful this is."

"What do you mean, the more you hurt?" Chase asked. "Because if it's the more you hurt others then Sarah should be set. If Ninja Stars are like energems, they pick good people and…"

"I guess I should have said, the more pain in your life," Mick clarified. "You live it all, as a nightmare. If you can make it to the end, you wake up. You live. Most don't. When faced with all your fears and all your suffering at once, most people can't overcome it. Nothing is worth holding on for."

"You die when you give up," Brody said. He didn't know much about the poison like Mick, but he had seen it used on a handful of monsters. All of them held out for a different amount of time, and he remembered Mick explaining that they died when they had enough.

"It's up to Sarah to pull through."

"So we can't help her?" Jenny asked. "We just have to hope she'll tough it out?"

"Sarah's tough," Mick said, but it was no consolation to anyone.

"Kendall, there really nothing we can do?" Koda asked and Kendall shook her head.

"I'm sorry but… if there is an antidote, it might take too long to make it," she said. "And if Sarah's fighting for herself, there is no telling how long she has. I can try, though."

"Please," Jenny begged. It was a lot to ask, but she wasn't going to settle with the thought of doing nothing.

"We give Sarah something to fight for," Koda said and looked to his friends. "We remind Sarah of family, of friends."

"We've done that," Preston said, feeling very deflated. He had already sunk in his chair and was no longer nursing his bruised ribs. Compared to how he felt, they weren't causing him pain. "We've talked to her, before you got here. Nothing changed."

"We try again," Koda said. "Sarah face fears. She need to be reminded of family."

Koda went off upstairs, dragging behind him a reluctant bunch. It wasn't that they weren't willing to try, but the Ninjas didn't see the point.

"There is nothing you can do," Mick told Kendall. "Brody was wild. I always worried he would be a threat to Galvanax and he would get the poison. I tried coming up with a cure, in case that happened but…"

"I have to try," Kendall said and looked to Jenny, who was last up the stairs behind Koda. "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't."

"Friends didn't work," Cammy said from the couch. She hadn't gone up with the others, and instead stayed back with Kendall and Mick. "And Sarah's mom can't help her. Maybe her one true love can."

"Cammy, this isn't a fairy tale," Kendall shook her head. "In real life, there's no such thing as love's true kiss."

"I didn't say they have to kiss," Cammy frowned and stuck out her tongue. "It's just, when I have a nightmare, and when mom and dad can't make me feel better, you can."

"That's sweet, Cammy, but…"

"In Frozen, when Anna saved Elsa, that was the act of true love that saved her," Cammy said. "It wasn't a kiss."

"What's Frozen?" Mick asked, but Kendall didn't give an answer. She was thinking.

"Cammy, say that first part again."

"Which part."

"When you have nightmares."

"Well, sometimes I have nightmares and when I do, mom and dad try to help me forget them, but sometimes that's not enough."

"That's when you call me," Kendall said and Cammy nodded.

"Yeah. You always know how to make me feel better after. And then I'm not scared."

"And that's because you love me, right?" Kendall asked and Cammy nodded.

"Like how Anna and Elsa love each other," she smiled.

Kendall looked to Mick, "Is Sarah in love with anyone?"

"Love, I don't know," Mick said. "That really isn't my place to ask."

"Mick…"

"She is dating. Kelly," Mick answered. "But she was taken by Madam Oedius. She's the one the Rangers fought earlier."

"She's evil?" Cammy asked.

"She's not evil. Madam Oedius is," Mick said. "But I watched that fight. Kelly had the Rangers exactly where she wanted them. She should have killed them."

"She didn't."

"We may have some wiggle room," Mick smirked. He looked to Cammy, "You are a smart kid. You remind me of me!"

"I'm trying to be like Kendall," Cammy sighed.

"What are you thinking, Mick?" Kendall asked.

"I still think there is no antidote," Mick smiled. "But there is a cure. If Kelly had the Rangers dead to rights but didn't kill them, it means she didn't want to. She fought whatever was compelling her to fight in the first place. If we can override that urge, she can help Sarah."

"How do we override that?"

"Kelly and the Rangers aren't close," Mick said. "Things were said and people were hurt. Kelly and Sarah care for each other, though. Kelly can be Sarah's reason to fight. Her true love," he gave Cammy a wink as he said this, "Then there's no reason to believe Sarah can't be Kelly's."

Mick rushed to the door, "I've got to go out there. We've got to get Kelly here before Sarah lets go."

"You're going out by yourself?" Kendall frowned. She knew Mick wasn't a Ranger, and while she wasn't a stranger to running out into battles without Ranger powers to protect her, she did know how dangerous it was. "Mick!"

He was already gone. Kendall thought to tell his team but he was headed into trouble and already had a head start, and the Rangers were needed at the house. They might not be enough to keep Sarah holding on through the nightmares, but they would help her last a little longer.

"Dammit," she muttered as she followed Mick out. She made sure her energem was around her neck as she did.

"Life _is_ a fairy tale," Cammy smiled from the couch.


	27. Worth Fighting For

Mick was out at the quarry. It was the last place he had seen Kelly and without anywhere to go to find her, this was his best hope at bringing her back. He knew Kendall had followed him, as she caught up to him on the way, but otherwise he was alone. He hoped that would be enough to draw attention.

He called to Madam Oedius and challenged Kelly to a fight. He said he hated what she had done to the Rangers and that if Madam Oedius wanted a real battle, Kelly should fight him. He was bluffing. He didn't have a fighting bone in his body, but he would manage, somehow.

"You're an idiot," Kendall said. She hadn't morphed yet, but she was ready in case Mick did get himself into trouble.

"I'd do anything for the Rangers," Mick assured her. "If I have to stand up to Galvanax himself, I will."

Kendall knew that feeling. She would have done the same, and had in her day. Still, seeing it from a Ranger's eyes, it was foolish. It was no wonder her friends always insisted she stayed in the lab.

Kelly finally appeared, with Madam Oedius behind her. Kelly didn't appear to be in her best shape, it seemed she had suffered a few of her own injuries, but she was ready for a fight. Mick knew this because Madam Oedius appeared confident.

"The bumbling mechanic?" she asked. "Really? You're going to fight my warrior?"

"If I have to," Mick nodded, though Kendall saw the way his hand shook. She grumbled.

"How about you test your warrior against a seasoned Ranger?" she called out and morphed into the purple Ranger. Madam Oedius seemed surprised, and it was enough to push her to fight. She called for Kelly to fight, but she refused.

"I won't."

"You have no choice."

Kelly felt her legs move her forward but as much as she tried, she couldn't stop them. She engaged Kendall in a fight. The purple Ranger held back, and Kelly tried to do the same, but it wasn't enough. She knocked Kendall to the ground, and kicked her once for good measure.

"You have to fight it, Kelly," Mick said while Kendall got to her feet. She knew he had a plan and wanted to trust him. He was, after all, trying to act in the best interest of his Rangers, and sometimes as a mentor there was a strange way of getting results. She just wished she had been filled in on the plan before hand.

"I'm trying but it's too strong," Kelly said. "She's making me do this, I…"

"I don't see any strings," Mick said but winced as Kelly bested Kendall again, frustrating the retired Ranger who couldn't figure out why a civilian could quickly and easily overpower her. "You're clearly not under any mind control. You know what you're doing, so stop yourself!"

"She's my warrior," Madam Oedius said and laughed when Kendall tried to restrain Kelly, only to be knocked flat on her back. "While she may be aware of her actions, her body's been programmed to fight. And this time, I assure you, she won't stop until she sees one dead Ranger."

"I hope that's not true," Kendall muttered. She finally thought she had turned the tables on Kelly, but in a dirty move, Kelly bested her again and this time pinned her down. She was more aggressive now, as the pin turned into a choke hold. "Mick, anytime now!"

"You may have Kelly believing you're in control," Mick said to Madam Oedius, "But this is still her body. Kelly is still in the driver's seat. She's just too scared to fight back."

"Her fear is my strength," Madam Oedius smiled. "Who knew the greatest warrior would be the biggest coward? She'll never fight back."

"Oh, she will," Mick smiled and shifted his attention back to Kelly. He knew now that he had to act quickly. Kendall was just barely holding her off, having only just escaped the chokehold but being drawn back into another fight. "Kelly, you have to listen to me. I saw you in the base. I saw your hesitation. You asked RedBot and me to fight with Sarah before you even considered helping her yourself. I know you regret that."

"You know nothing, mechanic," Madam Oedius sneered. Mick pressed on.

"We're all afraid of something," he said. "But we all have a reason to face those fears. Sarah fought that intruder for you. She was afraid of losing you so she acted. You need to repay that favour!"

"Get to the point, Mick!" Kendall shouted.

"I can't fight it," Kelly argued.

"You can and you will," Mick said. "You have too much to lose! Madam Oedius poisoned Sarah. It hasn't killed her yet, but it will. If Sarah can't hold on, you're going to lose her."

"There's no cure! There's nothing I can do," Kelly said and then quickly suffered a blow to the stomach. Suddenly, Kendall was much stronger than her.

"Sarah's facing her fears. She's fighting all her demons. At a time like that, we need the people who care about us at our side, helping us through. We need someone to give us a reason to fight," Mick told her. "Sarah fought for you once. I'm convinced she'll do it again. This time, instead of hiding, you can help her."

Kelly's legs were taken out from under her and she hit the ground hard. Kendall pinned her down and hoped this was the end of Mick's speech.

"She needs you, Kelly. Please, don't let her down. Don't let Madam Oedius win. Sarah's held on this long already. It can't be for nothing."

"But…"

"The others already tried. We've all tried helping her. It doesn't work," Mick said. "You're the only one we have left. You need to make this right."

Kelly wouldn't be a coward. Not again. Unfortunately, as she felt her willpower grow, her body became weaker. Kendall's weight on top of her seemed a lot heavier now, and the hold the purple Ranger had was causing her a lot of pain. When she let out a whimper, Kendall let go.

Trusting Mick had reached her, Kendall let go of Kelly, grabbed her Dino Blaster and fired at Madam Oedius. She was hit right in the chest and sent flying backwards before she disappeared. Kendall turned back to Kelly and helped her to her feet.

"We don't have long," she said. "We need to get back. Can you walk?"

"I'll have to," Kelly nodded. "Do you really think I can help?"

"Could you forgive yourself if you didn't try?" Mick asked, though he already knew the answer. Kelly beat Madam Oedius because she knew she needed to help. Sarah meant more to her than her fears.

The way to Sarah's house was both quick and slow at once. Kelly couldn't get there quickly enough and yet she didn't feel prepared at all as she rushed up the stairs to Sarah's room. She felt the glares of the Rangers burning her as she passed them, but she had to ignore them. In the background, she heard Mick tell the Rangers to trust her. She could only hope she hadn't lost their friendship, but that was a matter for later.

Sarah was in the bed and she looked like she was only sleeping, but Kelly knew better. Madam Oedius had explained the poison to her, and explained how every moment, from the time Sarah took the poison until it killed her, would be painful. Kelly had her doubts Sarah would hold on for long, knowing just how bad the poison could get. She was surprised that there was still time.

It could disappear at any moment, though. There would be no sign, no warning. Kelly knew she had to act fast.

"Come on, Sarah, fight it. It's going to end, I promise. All bad things end," she said and took Sarah's hand in hers and squeezed it tight. "It doesn't feel like it when you're in the middle. The world is falling apart around you, it hurts, you're scared and lost, but it gets better. If you hold on, something good happens to you. Someone good shows up. And if you're not stupid, if you don't mess things up, they stick around. Hell, even if you do mess up, sometimes they stick around anyways. You just have to want it. You have to want it to be good. You have to push through all that bad. It sucks, but you need to earn the good stuff. And then it stays good. We have to believe it'll stay good. You need to believe that once this is done, it'll stay good," Kelly paused looking at Sarah for a moment and glanced to her friends in the room.

"A new Ranger helped me today," she said. "She's here trying to help you. And Mick's here for you. All your friends are here, and your mother and… some people who I've never met. We're all here for you. And I'm here. And I don't want to go anywhere and… and… just… fight it, Sarah. There's nothing waiting for you if you let go, but you have all of us here when you get back. Just fight it, okay?"

She squeezed Sarah's hand tight, but there was nothing more she could do. Sarah needed to ride out the nightmares and the memories until the end. There was no telling how long it would be.

So Kelly sat by her bed, holding her hand, praying she had said enough. Occasionally, she would remind Sarah she was still there.


	28. The Nightmares

_Author's Note: Hey everyone! It's been a while since I've done this, but I've got a bonus chapter to hand out! Same rules as usual!_

This one felt as real as the last, but there was still something different about it. Something… calm. Sarah had almost forgotten what calm felt like.

When she opened her eyes, it was dark. This wasn't unusual. That happened all the time now. Darkness had consumed her world, and she didn't know why.

Nothing grabbed her, though. No one yelled. She wasn't hit, or thrown around or pushed. Except for the dark, there was nothing to scare her.

That was a little scary.

Suddenly, Sarah was very aware of the hand that held her, and her instinct was to pull away. When she did, the person attached to the hand woke up.

"Sarah!" she said with a gasp, then wrapped her arms around Sarah. The pink Ranger flinched, but when she wasn't crushed she realized this person wasn't aggressive. This was a hug – a desperately needed hug. Sarah let herself fall into it. It didn't matter who was holding her at this point. She needed them.

Too soon, the hug was ended. It was still dark so Sarah couldn't see as the person leaned over her. Her face was blocked by black. Fortunately, she spoke, "It's Kelly."

"Kelly?" Sarah asked. She couldn't believe it was real. Most of the nightmares started like this. She would lose Kelly. She couldn't save her.

"I'm here," Kelly promised and hugged her again. "You did it! You made it. It's over."

Sarah held on tight, refusing to let go. If she did, Kelly would be taken from her.

"You're okay," Kelly assured her. "I promise, it's over. You'll see. Everyone's here. No one left. There's Hayley, Brody, Preston, Calvin, Levi. Mick's here, and your mom. Your uncle even came back. And former Rangers. We're all here for you."

Sarah still didn't let go. Her grip only tightened. Kelly started to feel like she was choking.

"It was all the poison," she told Sarah. "I promise, though, it won't happen again. I won't let Madam Oedius control me like that. It's over, Sarah. I swear, it's over."

As Sarah began to relax in her arms, Kelly knew she had convinced her. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief while she glanced around the room at the others who were sleeping. They had waited a long time for Sarah to wake up. That alone worried Kelly. She knew of Sarah's recent kidnappings and knew those were likely two of the memories her girlfriend would have to live through, but Sarah had been out far too long for those to be it. There had been much more she had to fight through.

She wouldn't have to fight through it again, not alone at least.

-Ninja-Steel-

Hayley walked through her house with a cup of tea. She climbed the stairs to her room and saw the window was open. Peeking out, she noticed Kelly sitting out on the roof. Hayley crawled out and offered the tea to Kelly.

"It's just for the night," she said. "I don't want my parents finding out our secret. We need to come home."

"I know," Kelly said. She didn't mind that she had to leave Sarah for the night. She knew her mother, uncle and Preston were with her, and the other Rangers weren't far. She also knew, throughout the day, Sarah had come out of the poison a little more. When she had woken up the night before, she had still been groggy and still believed she was in a nightmare. It took a little convincing from Kelly to pull her out of it. As the poison wore off, Sarah began to return to her usual self.

Still, though it had all worked out, Kelly didn't like how it happened. She was afraid it would happen again.

"I wish I never found out about you," she said to Hayley. "If I hadn't, Madam Oedius wouldn't have been able to get to Sarah like that. It's because I know that…"

"Kelly, you pulled through," Hayley said.

"She turned me. I hurt all of you."

"Yeah, you're going to have to tell me how you managed that one," Hayley said with a bit of a chuckle, but Kelly didn't laugh. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head with a sigh. Hayley moved in closer. "Okay, joking aside, Kelly, you can't change what happened. You found out who we are, now we have to make that work to our advantage."

"Madam Oedius is the reason I could fight," Kelly shook her head. "Now that she's not controlling me, I'm no more deadly than a wet noodle. How can I help?"

"We can figure that out," Hayley said. "But if it's fighting you're worried about, we can definitely fix that. If we can turn Preston into a ninja, I'm sure we can do the same with you."

"I'm not a fighter."

"I beg to differ," Hayley answered. "Kelly, these past couple of days all you've done is fight. You stood up against your parents…"

"Calvin did."

"You did," Hayley said. "They didn't hurt Calvin, they hurt you. They kicked you out and you're going to be okay. Only a fighter would manage to land on her feet so quickly after something like that. And Mick said you fought against Madam Oedius' control."

"Sarah needed me."

"But that's still you that fought. You turned your back on Madam Oedius. You did that, Kelly. And you knew just what to say to keep Sarah fighting. I know she pulled through because you were there. I just feel it."

"Great, so I'll just use my words against Galvanax and Madam Oedius and…"

"Do it," Hayley nodded and smiled. "Fight in whatever way works for you. Use whatever you can to give yourself strength. You know, when Sarah and I first met Galvanax, we teased him."

"You teased him?"

"Called him a chump," Hayley nodded. "It made him so angry to see that we weren't afraid of him. I have to think that helped us. Using your words in a fight can be just a lethal. Look at how Mick managed to help you. All he did was remind you who you needed to fight for and you did it."

"So I'm not a wet noodle?"

"Hey, we can fix that part," Hayley said and gently nudged Kelly. "Look, we know you know about us now. That means we can work as a team. Don't chicken out in front of a monster and I promise, the rest of us will have your back. Galvanax can't hurt you. None of them can."

"You've got my back?"

"Hey, I don't let just anyone sleep on my futon," Hayley said. "We're your friend now, Kelly. On and off the battlefield."

"Thanks," Kelly smiled. At that moment, there was a knock on the window. The girls turned around to find Sarah and Preston crawling out onto the roof. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Kelly asked Sarah, who shook her head.

"Hey, I may have been having nightmares the whole time, but I just slept for two days," she said. "I'm not exactly tired yet."

"We thought we'd swing by," Preston explained. "You know, check out the new set up. See how you two are making one bedroom work."

"It's an adjustment," Hayley smiled to Kelly, "But I think it might be fun."

"So, where will Kelly be sleeping?" Preston asked.

"The futon."

"There's a futon?"

"By the wall."

"I didn't see it."

"It's right there. Next to the desk," Hayley said and pointed into the room. Preston shook his head so she sighed and brought him inside. She pointed to the futon and shook her head with a laugh, "Are you blind?"

"Giving them some space," Preston whispered as he gestured to the window and Hayley nodded in understanding.

-Ninja-Steel-

With Preston and Hayley back inside, Sarah and Kelly had the roof to themselves. Sarah leaned in, resting her head on Kelly's shoulder. Kelly put her arm around her and squeezed gently.

"You okay?" Sarah asked and Kelly chuckled.

"Me? You just survived your nightmares."

"Past nightmares," Sarah clarified. "They're over. You're still living in one."

"I… I'd really rather not think about that," Kelly said with a deep sigh. Sarah looked up at her and shifted her body so she could face her girlfriend.

"Do you regret it?"

"I regret how they found out," Kelly nodded. "I don't regret that they did. As crazy as it sounds, it kind of feels like a weight's been lifted."

"I felt like that after I talked with my dad," Sarah agreed. "But that went a lot better than this."

"I always knew my parents wouldn't be happy," Kelly said. "Dad did surprise me with how mad it made him, though, but… I think if that's going to be their reaction then I'm better off getting kicked out. I think I'd rather live on the streets than go back there."

"Live on the streets?" Sarah frowned. "Than wait until you had somewhere to go before…"

"Somewhere to go? As in I could support myself?" Kelly asked. "As in wait until I graduate in two years, and if I can't land myself a job right away, which if we're honest, I wouldn't, have to wait all the way through college?

"It would be safer."

"But I met you now," Kelly said and looked to Sarah with a smile. "I don't like that I got kicked out, or outed to my parents or that I have to live with… strangers, really. But if it means I get to be open with you, I have to think it's worth it."

"I'm the reason you got kicked out," Sarah told her. "They're going to blame me for this and…"

"I don't," Kelly shook her head. "Despite what they think, I was gay before you. Eventually, they would have found out, or I would have lived my whole life feeling so alone. I'm just glad that, if they had to find out, at least it's because I've got someone who cares about me."

"You're welcome over anytime," Sarah promised Kelly. "For dinner, for weekends. If you feel like you're driving Hayley and her parents crazy, or if they drive you crazy. If Calvin and Hayley want some time to themselves, you can always come to my place."

"That means a lot," Kelly smiled and there was a silence after that. Kelly decided now would be the time to shift attention back to Sarah. After all, while it was true that Kelly's nightmare was still on going, it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Hayley had been right, Kelly had landed on her feet. She was grateful for that. "Are you okay?"

Sarah looked up and nodded, "It's over now."

"Madam Oedius explained the poison to me," Kelly said. "I think her exact words were, the more you've suffered, the longer you will suffer."

"Seems accurate," Sarah answered, to which Kelly's stomach turned.

"You were out for a while," Kelly said. "Even if it was just memories and nightmares, what happened with your mother shouldn't have kept you under for that long… did it?"

Sarah shook her head. Kelly took her hand.

"Is it worse than you told me?" she asked. "Is there more?"

"Kelly…"

"I just want to help," Kelly promised. "I just need to know that this is all over for you."

"It's over," Sarah said. "It's… it's the past. My mother, Drex, they can't hurt me anymore, I swear."

"But it was more than just the kidnapping, wasn't it?" Kelly asked.

"My father was in some. I saw him disappear again. I had some nightmares about what could have happened to him," Sarah left it there, but Kelly knew there was more.

"And…"

"Kelly…"

"Please."

Sarah's face started to turn red, "You disappeared," she said. "Most of it was about you."

"Me?"

Sarah nodded and now could no longer make eye contact with Kelly. Her face was a deep red and she played with her hands nervously. Despite all this, a smile broke out on Kelly's lips. She masked it by moving back in closer to Sarah and holding her in her arms, "You don't have to worry about me. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
